Alec for Luke
by TapTapAlways
Summary: Magnus only asks for one thing as they bring Luke to him for healing after he is bit by an alpha werewolf. Alec. Just to borrow him for a night. What could possibly go wrong? What about all the ways it could go right? (An emotional exploration of what love is, is NOT going to become M-rated)
1. A Promise Kept

"I want Alec. Just for... shall we say, a night?"

They'd all been kept so busy, trying to save Luke, and then safeguard the Goblet, that they'd all - shadowhunters and werewolf alike (though Luke couldn't really be asked to recal anything, having been mostly unconscious at the time) - forgotten about the promise Alec had given Magnus when he'd arrived at the last second, driven to rebellion through his parents' actions, past and present. No one really doubted that Magnus would have done his outmost to help them anyway, (especially as he had been fighting to keep Luke alive even as Alec walked in the door, no promise made yet) but Alec had agreed to his price/cheeky suggestion none the less.

So now, goblet secure and Clary, Issy and Jace leaving after a quick check-in with the powerful warlock and nightfall rolling in with all of its soothing, soft darkness, Alec found himself sitting in Magnus' surprisingly comfortable couch, alone with the warlock for the first time in... actually, he realised with some startlement, growing increasingly nervous, maybe ever.

Alec had little knowledge of personal relations - beyond his parabetai and siblings - and while he had been more than willing to stay around for drinks while Magnus kept an eye on the healing Luke, that was almost the full extent of his romantic knowledge at this point. He swallowed. What, exactly, was Magnus expecting from him tonight? He would never go back on his word... but, maybe, giving it had been a mistake.

"Relax." Before he knew it, and - more importantly - before he could work himself into even more of a panic, Magnus appeared by his knees, holding artful glasses of something which didn't look like alcohol this time. Taking in his guest's nervous appearance, most likely, the warlock smiled encouragingly.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Alexander. Nothing at all. Just... stay with me tonight?" the warlock offered. At least it sounded very much like an offer to Alec, more than the explanation it ought to have been, anyway. He nodded in responce.

Strangely, he was not startled when the downworlder reached out a hand and stroked down his knee with a firm, but tender touch of his entire palm. It felt good. The feeling accompanying it - his throat seemingly closing up just a little, but not in an alarming way, just pleasurable - was unfamiliar but not unwelcome, and when Magnus straddled his lap, kneeling on the couch and encouraging the shadowhunter to lean back, Alec did as the warlock soundlessly directed without question.

He did wonder, as he helplessly let his head drop back, unsure of what to do with his hands, nevermind his head in this situation (not that it mattered much since his head did not seem to have all that much in it at the moment). What Magnus was going to do; would he take advantage of his confusion? Would it - whatever he planned - hurt? Would he _actually_ hurt him? Surely not, right? Alec didn't know. There was a slight tinge of panic in his thoughts, but at the same time, he was also strangely calm. Someone with more people-experience than Alec - maybe Isabelle or even Magnus himself - could have told him that it was, in fact, because deep down, he trusted the warlock.

Even so, he needn't have worried about it, though, as Magnus merely moved with him, whispering softly in his ear, half-secrets about magic which Alec would have been eager to hear if he'd only had his head with him, and started to unbutton his shirt.

The warlock moved slowly, one button at a time, and then he gently bent forward and captured Alec's mouth in a kiss. It was sweet - not that Alec had all that much comparison material - and felt very soft. The shadowhunter let out a long, nervous breath as the kiss ended, but the warlock merely went back to mapping his chest with his fingers, not making any move to take things further. Suddenly, Alec was struck by the clear-as-day realisation that Magnus was not _going_ to.

"Stay with me tonight," was what he had said, and that was indeed all he intended. A small part of Alec was frustrated at not having done anything - he was not entirely sure what, to be honest - the night before, when he could bet Magnus would have been more easily persuaded, but mostly he was just relieved. He started to feel that maybe, just maybe, he wanted Magnus to teach him this, and he agreed with the warlock's judgement: not under the influence of a promise (nor alcohol, for that matter), and not in a rush. Alec had waited to want for years, though nowhere near as long as Magnus had seemingly waited to dare love again, and they wouldn't lose patience now. It would be fine: all in good time.

 _Look at that, I am obsessed with Magnus/Alec, apparently. Well, I have never done semi-canon slash before, and I have for straight parings (_ you _define Merlin/Freya!) so that's just fair! (If anyone has any canon girl/girl pairing I can write, do let me know. I am trying to try it all here, but few filmmakers seem to have the same idea!)_

 _I do not own the shadowhunters. Isn't that just... a relief. I don't want the demons to come if they want to steal them. I'm not good with runes._

 _TapTap_


	2. A Heart Full Of Affection

_Many thanks to my ever-patient beta, Honestlydarkprincess, for having endless patience with my just as endless blabbering while writing this story. You're a gem, Kotyonok!_

 _I do not own Alec or Magnus. Not even a tiny bit._

 _TapTap_

Even with his usual level of flamboyancy, the warlock put some extra sway into his step as he sauntered towards his - well, at least he hoped he would someday be his - shadowhunter. Smiling for himself, Magnus put the glasses away on the coffee table without offering one to his pretty guest. Alexander was nervous almost to the point of fear, and this was clearly not the time for cocktails. Even non-alcoholic cocktails. It was the time for reassurances, and a taste - just a small taste, for now - of pleasure.

Magnus had honestly expected a little more resistance as he knelt across the young - so very young, but then, all mortals were - shadowhunter's lap, straddling him and pushing him against the backrest of the sofa he was sitting on. It was a good choise of furniture, Magnus noted absently - comfortable to share kisses in. He very much doubted the young mortal had chosen to sit there for that reason.

With a soft sigh he was probably not aware of himself, the shadowhunter gave in to Magnus entirely, just dropping his head back. Magnus knew then that he could have done anything to Alexander in that moment, and he would not have been able to resist him. That was the moment he firmly scrapped all plans he might have once had (and he was not so sure that he ever did) of any kind of seduction at all. Alexander was allowing himself to be vulnerable - maybe he had little choise in the matter at this point - and the last thing Magnus was going to do was take advantage. Instead, he dropped the sweetest kiss he was capable of offering onto Alec's lips and started to very tenderly open his shirt at the neck, not able to resist that one, small, temptation.

The warlock continued to very gently tease his guest for some time, just noting what soft touches - strictly above waist and entiely chaste, if not unromantic - summoned a reaction from the too-tightly-strung shadowhunter, mumbling the first things he could think of into his ear, mostly random, elementary nonsense about magic. Alec seemed a little less alarmed, and that change happened quickly, from one moment to the next, as if he suddenly realised that Magnus wasn't going to hurt him, wasn't even going to push him for anything.

The warlock shuddered to think of what people must have expected from him in the past - a soldier, without feelings or personality - to mould him into someone so closed off and seemingly unable to connect even with himself, as if he wasn't even properly feeling his own body. Except, of course, knowing how to use it effectively as a weapon. As if that was all he was good for: a tool for somebody else's purposes. That thought made Magnus want to weep.

Pretending like he wasn't thinking that, Magnus started up several lines of conversation throughout the early hours after sundown, realising quickly that it was mostly military tactics and archery which his guest could offer expert opinions of, or, indeed, was the most interested in.

He took care to make sure the younger man ate - even staying on his own side of the dinner table, when they got that far, at a respectable distance. It lasted for all of a dozen minutes before he could no longer resist moving closer, but at least he _tried_.

After dinner - Magnus was pleased to note that his guest had almost finished his plate, nerves aside - he steered them to end up in his library. He still kept a vast collection of the drawings Da Vinci had made of various military contraptions, and as he had thought, they were of great interest to his guest, making him relax and finally talk animatedly, in his element amongst demonstrations of tactics and military ability. Magnus leant against a bookcase and smiled, just enjoying the sight and letting Alec take his time.

As dawn rolled in, Magnus sat in his favourite settee, leaning back with a drink in his right hand, and his left buried in the soft, touchable hair of the shadowhunter who was resting peacefully, stretched out beside him, head in his lap. He could certainly get used to that.

Unhappily, he was not allowed to. That blond shadowhunter, Jace, came and collected his parabatai during the mid-morning, and Magnus did not see any of them again for a while. When he _was_ next contacted, it was not by Alexander - Valentine's abominations had breeched the sanctity of the shadowhunters' New York base, and he was asked to come and help them reinforce their protections. Powerful wards like that took a warlock like him, so their choise was obvious.

He had hoped to see who he had indeed now started to think of as _his_ shadowhunter - making sure to give them the best protection he could offer as he knew he and his sister resided here, not to mention Jocelyn's little girl - but his breath caught for all the wrong reasons when he did come across "his" Alexander.

Shy, adorable and lovely, as ever, Alec had a deep gash under a sloppily made bandage, his body screaming out its distess loudly enough for Maugnus to blanch even though the man was smiling. That made Magnus want to scream himself - who had taught him that he was not allowed to act on, to _feel_ , pain? Why did he not get to rest, if he needed it? Why did he think this was how the world was supposed to be? He deserved better.

Restraining himself from expressing any such notion, Magnus instead offered, "a little bit of warlock TLC". Stopping Alec from a responce the was sure he did not want to hear, he speficied, "free of charge". He watched Alec struggle with himself, then look around, slightly covertly, as if checking that they were alone. They were, by then. Magnus had to restrain himself from grinning victoriously as the shadowhunter finally nodded.

"Do remove your shirt - you have nothing I haven't seen before, you know," he flirted, not too outrageously he hoped, as Alec had closed the door to his bedroom some minutes later, leaving Magnus to spread his magic componants out on a table next to the bed. He was slightly surprised to hear the shadowhunter laugh, pulling his shirt off without hesitation.

Secretly, Magnus was thrilled to see Alexander so open, so relaxed. During their first drinks, he had been unsure, during their semi-romantic night together nervous, even almost frightened at first. Now, however, he was obediently lying in his bed, letting Magnus straddle him, without showing the least sign of being nervous or ill at ease.

Maybe, the warlock speculated silently for himself as he unwrapped the insufficient bandage - showing a truly ghastly, gaping wound - it was simply because Alec knew what to expect from him this time. There were not, like before, any fightening unknowns, and - with some luck - it was not Magnus himself who he had been unsettled by. It did not currently seem like it had been, at any rate, as he was quickly turning almost bonelessly relaxed under Magnus' careful, tender touches, and the warlock was careful with this show of trust, not that Alec wasn't right, though. He would never do anything which could unsettle or even be interpreted as seduction: not when Alec was this worn out, vulnerable, trusting. He would take care of him, and that was all. He felt honoured to be allowed to.


	3. A Promise Made

_This story switches POV every chapter. Even numbers are Magnus - uneven numbers are Alec. We might have a guest appearance of Issy, too, later on. I do not claim any ownership of the core material - just adding some content I am sure Magnus would heartily approve of._

 _TapTap_

Alec heard his voice before he saw him, his heart skipping a beat before he even realised what he was hearing. Then Magnus was in his view, walking about in his floaty manner, making gestures he wasn't sure if they were magic or just Magnus - or even if there was a difference between the two.

The warlock had already spotted him, his voice becoming seductive but remaining professional, until they started to walk away on their own. Then Magnus' tone became more of a purr the closer he got to him, and by the time he uttered the frase "Warlock TLC", the sheer seduction he was laying on almost had Alec taking a miss-step and walk into a wall like a smitten teenager.

He was not so fragile - he was in no need of TLC, warlock or otherwise - but when Magnus leaned in close, eyes shining with concern, Alec forgot all about how he was strong enough to cope with this on his own. He wanted to let Magnus take the insistent ache away, and he trusted Magnus not to take advantage - or hold it against him.

"Free of charge" may have sounded like it had to do with the payment for the wards, a fee sure to be exorbitant, but to Alec it felt more like a promise. If he had been more clear-headed, maybe he would have rebelled at the thought of how much he trusted a downworlder, but Alec had always prided himself on being rational, and this distain for those who ought to be their closest allies was not rational, but anything but. So maybe not.

Having found himself nodding, Alec brought Magnus with him to his own quarters, giving them some privacy. Gritting his teeth, his obeyed the warlock's order to get rid of his shirt, pretending to himself like the movement didn't hurt, though it absolutely did. He did not look at Magnus.

Once he had sat down on his bed, he did look, watching for several long, pleasant moments as the warlock prepared the tools of his trade. The silence was as soothing as Magnus' smooth movements were calming to watch. People could be boisterous and give Alec a headache, but for all of Magnus' flamboyant flair, he was surprisingly silent as he moved. A contradiction, that, being so loud and so peaceful at once, but Alec didn't want to dwell on that. Instead, he dropped back onto the bed completely, pulling his legs up so that he could lie there and watch Magnus prepare his spell.

He couldn't have said if it were a few minutes or half an hour later that Magnus came over to him, putting one knee onto the bed next to his waist. "May I?" Magnus eyes were full of mischief, but also care and concern which made Alec just want to close his eyes and finally find some rest after the attack. Finding his throat slightly dry, he nodded. He was rewarded with a brilliant smile. He wanted to see more of that.

He let his body give in to exhaustion as Magnus worked, the warlock's gentle fingers touching his skin soothingly, and the continued silence in the room comfortable. As his eyes grew to the heavy side, a sudden thought made him snap open his eyes and sit up straight unexpectedly enough that he was almost bumping into the warlock, who steadied them both, shifting to be able to look at him. "Alec? Did that hurt?" Magnus looked concerned at the implications of that. Or maybe, a small voice in the back of Alec's head suggested, he was just concerned about causing you pain. He ignored it.

Feeling silly, now that he was fully awake, Alec bit his lip and wondered out loud, "That scent, is it... ehm...?" "Incense," Magnus looked like he wasn't sure where Alec's thought process was heading, but was open to going along with it anyway. "It isn't... magical, or anything, right?" Alec looked away, embaressed. Magnus studied him for a moment, then he smiled slowly.

"No," he confirmed, "it isn't. It helps when making spells, though the explanation why is rather lengthy. Fair to say," the warlock made a wide gesture with his hand, "that I like it". Throat dry, with embaressment this time, Alec merely nodded. When Magnus was still looking at him, far too closely, he forced himself to speak. "You wouldn't... I mean... put a spell on me, right...? As in..." clenching his teeth together, he looked down. He trusted Magnus, heavens! Why was he asking this?!

"If your life was in danger, I would put any spell on you that I needed to in order to save you," Magnus voice was calm, making Alec look up. The warlock did not look upset, merely sincere. And possibly slightly more serious than was his usual way. "And after four hundred years of magic, I can not help but to weild it for myself, always," he winked slightly, and Alec might have wondered why with anyone else, but he was just being Magnus. "Like what you did with the drink and the mist," he suggested. Magnus smiled. "Exactly like that. Other than that, Alec Lightwood," his eyes met Alec's seriously, promising, "I swear to you, I shall never use magic on you, unless you consent to it". He smirked a little bit. "As you indeed have. I will not enchant you, just do the magic you have permitted. Now for my other question... did I cause you pain?" He swivelled his fingers in a very Magnus-esque way.

Giving a slight chuckle in relief that Magnus wasn't taking this badly, Alec let himself fall back into a lying position. "No," he replied, "it does not hurt". It was true - nothing Magnus had done so far was painful, and whatever spell he used, it made the pain from earlier start to steadily fade away. As for trust, Alec looked up at the warlock, and offered, "As for lifesaving magic... I do not see Luke complaining," just to try and say that he understood. He was not the most eloquent of people, but Magnus - who always seemed to understand so well anyway - smiled in responce, and reached out and lay his hand over Alec's eyes, encouraging him to shut them. He did.

The next time Alec opened his eyes, having been half-asleep as he listened to Magnus' breaths while he completed the healing, was due to the sensation of Magnus getting out of the bed. He turned on his side and watched as the warlock was getting his things together, looking pleased with himself. Seemingly ready, he sat down on the side of Alec's bed, lingering for a moment before opening his mouth to talk, probably say goodbye. Struck by a sudden impulse, and still slightly sleepy, Alec acted on instinct.

Reaching out with his uninjured arm, he pulled Magnus back into bed. He arranged the warlock to lie down, wrestling him into position easily as he met with no resistance. With a satisfied huff, Alec burrowed his head into Magnus' side and closed his eyes again, more comfortable than he remembered being for years. He fell asleep slowly, and then all at once, with those soothing, soft hands on his skin; one cradling him close, the other resting undemandingly in his hair, slowly stroking. It was the last thing he remembered feeling, and then he was asleep.


	4. A Permission Given

_I do not own it, it isn't mine. Also, Issy is awesome._

 _TapTap_

Magnus thought of his promise as he packed up his supplies. He had thought of it, before, even though Alec clearly hadn't, but it had been an easy offer to make, at the end of the day. Tempting as it was - on a superficial level at least - to use all sorts of magic on Alec, not only would that make it impossible for the shadowhunter to trust him, it would also demean them both. If magic was involved - magic aimed at Alec, that was - then how were _either_ of them to trust that anything which might happen between the two of them were real?

Sitting back down on Alec's bedside, Magnus smiled for himself. He fully reserved the right to be just a little bit magical at all times, but Alec had the right to decide what spells were used on him. Unless he was badly injured, because then Magnus would just act, and he refused to pretend otherwise. Smiling in rememberance of the shadowhunter's example, he could only agree with the assumption. If you were dying, a spell to save your life was nothing to be indignant about.

He opened his mouth to say goodbye - he could really not stay longer or it would verge on creepy - and was surprised to be tackled into bed by the younger man before he could speak. It might have been alarming - shadowhunters did not exactly have a reputation for their respect against warlocks, after all - but it was obviously not meant as a violent action (it was to uncoordinated with sleep, for one thing), and Magnus was able to restrain any defensive responce he might have made. Alexander was not trying to threaten him, and so, whatever the darkhaired, adorable man had in mind, Magnus was up for it.

As such, he let himself be moved, only just withholding a laugh when Alec burrowed into him like one does to adequately fluff a pillow, and cuddled up with a content sigh. Silent, Magnus wove an arm around him, using magic to tuck them both in with the duvet (it was a small spell, just a part of him being himself, and not directly affecting Alec in any way, so he was sure it was not what the shadowhunter had been speaking of) and settled in. It was not even ten seconds until he gave into temptation and his hand found its way back into Alec's hair.

Magnus did not close his eyes, but he dimmed the lights pleasantly (with a shielding spell, who did not have adjustable lights in their bedroom?) and continued to stroke Alexander's hair, conjuring in his head, forming spells for a later date.

It had been well over an hour, but Magnus was content to lie there, surrounded by the smell of Alexander, the man himself resting in his arms, when the door opened and Issy Lightwood's questioning voice rang out in a call for, "Alec? Are you in here? Father wants to know where 'the warlock' went, and he said you saw him... last". The last word came out out of pace, just as Issy stepped closer and saw him lie there.

She blinked, and then noted dispassionately. "Well, that answers that question". She watched him for a moment, as if judging the situation, and then her eyes narrowed. "Does Alec know you're in his bed? When he's not unconscious?"

"He put me here," Magnus assured her, trying not to be too amused. Or loud. He was sure Alexander was not a deep sleeper. "Aha. And was my brother awake when making that decision?" She interrogated him further. Magnus allowed himself to smile. He liked Alec's sister a lot, he decided.

"Awake, and not under the influence of magic, if you thought so," the warlock's voice was soft," I would never use magic he had not consented to on your brother, dear". "So you would use magic on him?" Issy's strict gaze still reserved judgement. "I just did, to look over his wounds. He agreed to it. Do you object?" Smiling slightly, mostly for herself, Issy shaked her head and decided, "You'll be good for him. I'll tell mum and dad you'll come for payment later. Sleep well!"

As the younger Lightwood left and the older slept on, Magnus Bane allowed himself, in the peace when no one was watching, a smile like the cat who just got _all_ of the cream.


	5. A Partnership Forged

_Mandatory no copyright infringement notice goes here. A thousand thanks to my patient beta - Honestlydarkprincess - what would I do without you, Kotyonok?_

 _TapTap_

Alec watched dutifully as his parents and Max portalled back to Idris, head held high, the image of the dutiful son. Magnus had been gone when he woke in the morning, only the slightly cliche token of a red rose left in his wake. He remembered vaguely waking in the middle of the night, still warm in the warlock's arms, but he had merely leaned deeper into the welcoming embrace and gone back to sleep.

When they were gone, Alec turned away to leave, only to be gently caught by Lydia, stopping their near-collision from unbalancing them both. She smiled. "Careful there, Alec." Alec half-smiled in return. It had been suggested that he and Lydia could run the institute in his parents' absence, and after a few pointed hints from her, whispers that this might - if it worked smoothly - later become a permanent solution, had started. Alec didn't mind it - in fact, in another life, he would have suggested all sorts of things, right then and there - and with his parents lying to him for so long, that trust was tainted anyway.

"So, I wanted to talk to you. I know we talked about partnering up to run the institute, but traditionally, that would be a... well, a married pair thing to do." The words were laden with implications, but her voice did not sound like she was hinting at something. "Look, it isn't that I wouldn't..." Alec paused, as so often lost for words. But Lydia smiled at him.

"I know. Really Alec, I do. You and I get along well, I know it isn't a... look," her voice suddenly turned grave as they walked back from the portals together. "John is dead. There's nothing more to it. He is gone. But Magnus," she paused for a moment to give him a teasing grin, "is very much here still, alive and..." she blinked, looking a tad overwhelmed at trying to put words to the warlock. Alec could only chuckle. "He is that," he agreed.

"Look," Lydia placed a hand on Alec's shoulder, effectively stopping him as soon as they'd stepped inside the deserted training room. "What I am saying is this. You need a shadowhunter partner and so do I. Let's make it clear to the Clave and everyone that we are both committed to this partnership. And... should the need arise in the future, that we can both... look, if things should go south, I am here. I lost the love of my life, and you... you are clearly..." Gay?" Alec suggested, somewhat awkwardly. Lydia let out a snort. "Yes. Neither of us are willing to commit fully to a traditional marriage. We could work well together. In every respect. And should you and Magnus work out... persuading anyone that having a High Warlock tied to an institute leader won't be difficult, if our partnership is still sound. I know what to say to them." She raised her chin in that proud, decided way of hers.

Alec looked her over. Lydia had such determination and goals which equalled his own. He could still hear Magnus' words in his mind, telling him to follow his heart. Life had used to be simple, but now it seemed determined to tear him in so many different directions. Maybe a... compromise, like this one was exactly what he needed. He loved Jace and Izzy, but they were rebels. He was not. And Magnus lived a separate life. He needed someone to rely on, someone _like_ him. And so did Lydia. It was perfect, really. He nodded.

"We could take point of the institute," he pointed out. Lydia beamed. "And we get to run it." Her face had lit with pleasure.

"Yea." Alec smiled, and then he found himself looking into her eyes, words a bit unusual, but sincere nevertheless. "And if I ever need a wife, you'll be the first person to know of it," he promised. "If you'll do, I'll be the girl in white," Lydia grinned back, "otherwise, I fully expect to be a bridesmaid next to your sister. You'll need someone in a pretty dress when you marry your warlock, we'll have your back!"

Alec blushed in responce, but the spoken reply came from another source. "I think Alexander and I ought to at least go on a date first," Magnus' amused, pleased voice ran out, as he appraisingly ran his eyes over Lydia, apparently approving of whatever he picked up on.

Lydia merely reached out a hand, introducing herself confidently. "Lydia Branwell - I am Alexander's partner in leading the institute." This time, it was Alec's blushing face which was subject to the warlock's scrutiny. Finally, he pulled his eyes back to Lydia and took her hand, just as confidently. "Magnus Bane, I am..." "Alec's partner otherwise, with some luck. And High Warlock of Brooklyn," Lydia's eyes were twinkling. "I know who you are."


	6. An Evening Well Spent

_I do not own "Shadowhunters". Hence this being "fan" fiction and not a novel._

 _Completely unbetaed chapter because I seem to have lost my darling beta. If you see her, please return her promptly. Thank you._

 _TapTap_

Magnus watched Alexander as that - by all accounts - fascinating woman, Lydia, winked at the shadowhunter and purposely left them alone. He had been wanting to ask Alec for a date, that was why he was here, but he reconsidered as he noticed how uncertain his (was he allowed that word yet, he wondered?) Alexander was. Something really low pressure was clearly in order to make him relax.

He wasn't quite sure how they ended up in a playful sparring match, but it was clearly more of an excuse to touch him than coming from any sort of latent desire to take control, so he did not mind. Alec was being gentle: learning his movements, seemingly getting a feeling for him in the archer's own setting. The warlock made a mental note to let Alexander teach him about archery sometime. He bet they'd both enjoy that: if for somewhat different reasons...

He made a quick, portal-induced trip home after their little game (because that was clearly what it was) and returned twenty minutes later in fresh clothing and with some takeout and a film, hoping to just let Alec relax a bit.

As he slowly coaxed the younger man to settle and stop being so tensely strung - like a bow, ready to fire - they shared the takeout (it was intimate and sweet, really rather perfect for a first date - which wasn't strictly first - in his mind) and he encouraged Alexander to enjoy himself by pointedly not pushing. They'd need to talk about boundaries, sooner or later, as Alec clearly needed some in order to feel fully safe, but there would be time for that soon enough.

He let him talk about his siblings - this was no hardship, Maxwell seemed to have inherited the same adorableness as his oldest sibling and Jace and Izzy were both hilarious - and brought up archery every time the conversation faltered.

He made a point not to touch Alec too often or too much unless he intitated it - he was still so easily spooked and Magnus would have hated to scare him away by making him uncomfortable - but tonight that was more of a challenge than ever. Not to mention, he highly suspected, more crucial to get right than ever before.

By the time the film was over, Magnus had moved up from their, admittedly comfortable, position in their spot on the floor, and sat on Alexander's bed, looking at him pointedly, though gently. He could see the pretty shadowhunter blush slightly and swallow. When he still rose to gamely come over, Magnus smiled in encouragement.

"I have something I would like to show you," Magnus specified, still looking at the Lightwood (so much nicer than many other Lightwoods he had met, through the years) and aware himself of how utterly fond he must look. "If you'll let me. Is that alright?" He was very careful to state his objective, as he had noticed before that purpose seemed to calm Alec down.

Knowing what would be expected, what was up, made him more at ease. Magnus could still vividly recall the nervousness - bridging on cold unease - of that first night, coupled with the stark contrast of Alec lying in this very bed, half-asleep and utterly comfortable in his trust with him, when he healed his wounds. Plans were clearly important.

As Alexander nodded, Magnus smiled softly. "I wanted to show you my warlock marks. You know we warlocks have them, I am sure." He could not hold back an amused snicker as Alexander looked him over with sudden amazement, as if he expected to see one now. He had clearly forgotten all about that rule up until now, some part of his mind obviously assuming Magnus must not have one.

"May I?" Magnus made sure again. This nod was slightly eager, but also puzzled. Looking down briefly, Magnus dropped his glamour and then met Alexander's so pretty, deeply and wonderfully blue eyes with his own golden cat-eyes. He liked his warlock mark - it was as much a part of him as his beloved blue sparkling reservoir of magic force - but he knew it could take someone quite aback. Alec merely leaned forward though, watching them with fascination. Magnus smiled. This was going well.


	7. An Agreement Made

_I do not own "Shadowhunters". Hence this being "fan" fiction and not a novel._

 _TapTap_

Alec was obviously not an expert in this area, but he was still pretty certain this wasn't how first dates were meant to go. Instead of going out for a drink or something (that was what people did for dates, right?), they'd ended up sparring in one of the training rooms - Magnus was surprisingly good with his hands (and feet) for someone who could just toss a ball of magic ouch on you at will - eaten takeout sitting on the floor in Alec's room and now Magnus was lying on his back in Alec's bed, his lower half still fully dressed (and Alec totally meant to keep it that way, he was so not ready for even the discussion about that sort of thing) and his chest exposed to Alec's eyes for the first time.

Magnus had shown Alec his warlock marks not half an hour ago, and Alec was still reeling with the realisation that - of course - the high warlock of Brooklyn must have one. He had utterly forgotten. He felt like an _idiot_.

The golden cat-eyes really fit Magnus though. Alec felt like he could just gaze at them - at Magnus in his element - forever. It was just the same when he did magic, or anything like that. Anything completely and utterly Magnus. He was fantastic.

Alec traced down one of the well-defined abdominal muscles - Magnus was just as fit as Jace, only more attractive (not that Jace was _actually attractive_ , just... _lovable_ ) - but paused as Magnus' muscles shook underneath his touch. "Sorry, was that..." Angel, why had he never learnt anything about this whole sort of thing? Or maybe it was a downworlder thing and he was being rude or it _hurt_ or maybe... Magnus amused voice cut through the beginnings of panic in his mind.

"That was nice, Alexander," Magnus purr of a voice (how suitable, come to think of it) was underlined with amusement. "Just nice. Don't worry," his eyes, still unglamoured and showing the unmistakable golden cat-eyes, shone with fondness, "I will teach you this. Just you wait." Alexander simultaneously felt both nervous and reassured.

"We should talk about all sorts of things, but not tonight, I think." Magnus' voice was soft and calm. "May I run something by you, though?" Somewhat nervously, Alec nodded. Magnus' smile was encouraging, and so was that he didn't move away from Alec's hands, even though he was sure his touch was utterly clumsy against Magnus' skin. He didn't seem to mind.

"You worry a lot. You keep biting your lip - not that I mind, rather tempting, actually - and you tense, just here." Magnus ran a hand up the side of Alec's shoulder, and the shadowhunter didn't know if he wanted to lean into it or away. He ended up just freezing. It wasn't that he didn't want Magnus to touch him, he just... He wasn't ready for it to... go somewhere, and wasn't that sort of what things did when two people...? Why didn't he ask Izzy about _any_ of this the three billion last times he had the chance?!

"That's what I mean." Magnus moved his hand to stroke through Alec's hair, smiling softly. Alec was relieved that he didn't seem to be at all offended. "Yet you were at ease enough to fall asleep with me straddling you not long ago." Alec found himself blushing. That was so irrational, now that he heard it out loud. Magnus would think that he was crazy. "I know it is odd, but..." Alec tried to justify himself, but Magnus put a finger ever so gently across his lips, just like he had on that first night when they brought him Luke.

"I know, Alexander. You get nervous when you do not know what to expect, and you are not ready for this to go any further. Not just yet. I do know that. But you trust me. I was just hoping... that maybe we could - sometimes - set some boundaries for an evening, so you could relax a bit more. Then we both know what is happening - and what will not happen - and as lovely as just improvising is," the sudden smile was so very Magnus, "there is a time for everything. Tonight, for example, we have eaten, watched a film, and now I'd very much like to just get to touch you and cuddle for a while. Not anything else - unless you want to - but I don't think you do, really," the warlock finally finished.

Alec blinked, trying to process the long monologue. "I don't... I mean, " he stumbled through the words, "that you'll think that I... I mean, I know you're probably.." "Not ready either. Not now. This is.. I'd like for it to be more than a one-night stand - I would want... _more_ \- and so, this is way too soon. We are in no hurry, Alexander. And I will never pressure you. Not for something like this, certainly."

"So... just this?" Alec asked tentatively, and was rewarded with another brilliant, pure Magnus smile and a kiss on his nose. "Just this," the downworlder confirmed. "I'd love that," Alec replied, almost before he realised he was going to say it, but it was completely true.

They spent the rest of the night lying together in Alec's bed, fingers entwined, speaking about insignificant details and touching each other softly with their free hands. Alec found that any touch would have Magnus exhailing deepy and lean into him, and Magnus in turn found that Alex would butt his head into his hands like a cat if he touched his hair. He found it adorable, and Alec knew, because he told him.


	8. A Pattern Defined

_I mean no copyright infrigement - I am just adding some more Malec._ _Surely that cannot ever be a bad thing?_

 _TapTap_

Magnus ran a hand over the thick oak wall, checking the wards, adding a few sparks of magic as he went, perfecting the defense. He made a point to do so regularly, not because his magic truly needed the extra attention, but because it had a soothing effect on the inhabitants of the institute.

If Magnus had learnt anything about shadowhunters during his centuries of on and off contact, it was that they could be predictable (not to say outright boring) one-track creatures, and often very easy to read. Some of them were not, of course: Biscuit really was not, the darling girl, and Isabelle - he could see the life and love in her, so strong - was one who reminded him of others he had known and trusted, loved after a fashion (as friends only, though) many years ago.

And _Alexander_. There was something special in him, too. He wondered if the youngest Lightwood was of the same mettle. If so, he really _did_ have a weakness for this generation of Lightwoods.

Aside from these shining beacons of shadowhunters though, most of them were easy enough to understand (except how some of them could be so _utterly_ ignorant and prejudiced - even after all this time Magnus could still not quite believe that, much less grasp it) and wanted things to run in the same patterns.

Warlocks could be _bad_ , or they could be _good_. Bad warlocks were unpredictable and dangerous, good warlocks did magic and were helpful. Condescending as they might still be, shadowhunters could largely ignore that last kind. So Magnus reminded the general population of the institute which kind he was, just to let them get used to having one amongst them so often. It seemed to work, as most people seemed to look between Lydia, Jace and the Lightwood siblings, all at peace with proceedings, and then to the warlock, acting firmly in the "good warlock behaviour" category, and it all became normal, safe, ignorable, awfully fast.

After that first date, Magnus dropped by to do his slight magic and see Alexander, at least every few days. To his great pleasure, on days when he didn't, Alexander either called or texted to check up on him, though he had yet to work up the courage to come over. They had time for that.

Tonight, they were going for date number six, which had been previously scripted as Italian takeout, a bottle of wine, and lazy kisses complete with handholding and no nudity, though cuddling was allowed. Idly, Magnus tried to remember if this was what a BDSM relationship was like - all the set boundaries and "scenes". He couldn't say that he minded, though.

Date number four had been entirely "unscripted" and nice as it was, there had also been far more tension in the air. Magnus was of the firm conviction that they needed both, to let Alexander come out of his shell. They would get there, eventually, to an easy trust no matter what they knew or didn't knew about the other's plans, and if there was anything he had plenty of to offer, after all, it was time. He was in no hurry.

Smiling for himself, Magnus magicked a more vibrant colour to his hair and knocked on Alexander's bedroom door. Whatever this could be defined as, it was theirs, and it worked for them.

He was greeted with a strangely nervous Alexander, who - so, so shyly - suggested that maybe they could spend some time at Magnus' loft instead? He hadn't objected - it was beyond understandable that Alexander wanted a bit of a respite from his family for their date - and had gamely made a portal to take them straight there.

It was once they'd gotten there that the young shadowhunter's behaviour had really gotten to him. He'd been ordering takeout for them, fixing up some drinks instead of wine (since they were here, why waste the opportunity?) and he'd honestly expected Alexander to take a seat. Or relax just a fraction. Comment on the view. Any of the above.

Instead, he had wandered around the loft restlessly, seemingly still nervous, unsettled. Even a bit jumpy. Now, Magnus would have worried, but there was something - the shy smile as he tried to catch Alexander's eye, maybe, or that charming blush on his cheeks - which made him believe they weren't the bad kind of nerves. Maybe, even, Alexander had something to say. He'd wait and see, and try and make talking easier on Alexander by giving him all the space to lead he'd need to ever work up the courage.


	9. A (Not So) Bold Move

_No copyright infringement intended, of course. No long author notes intended, either..._

 _TapTap_

Alec felt nervous already before Magnus had even knocked on his door. They were planning for Italian tonight, and some cuddling, but... he had thought about it, lately. Their dates were scripted, like - well, he didn't know what, but he knew from Izzy that that _wasn't_ normal for dates. At all, apparently. Magnus was being _so patient_ and what if he got sick of that? What if he got sick of _him_? The danger of that must be acute enough already without him being so extremely _boring_. Even beyond the ways in which he was _already_ boring.

There was another option, of course. Naturally, for a second option, it was even worse than the first. Maybe Magnus truly didn't _want_ them to move further. Alec had to admit to himself that that was plausible. He wouldn't be any good at doing _anything_ , and... luckily, Magnus' always impeccable timing saved him from more thoughts like that, because he knocked on the door at that very moment.

Alec stared out the windows in Magnus beautiful penthouse flat half an hour later. Luckily, his warlock (could he call him warlock or was that offensive? Was he allowed to call him _his_? He'd tried to ask Izzy but she'd only rolled her eyes and asked him to "ask Magnus". _Not_ helpful, and he was no good at this sort of thing!) had been gracious about moving their date here. It just felt better: being on their own for a while, away from everybody else. Maybe Magnus agreed, because he was mixing drinks, looking very... relaxed and content. Alec could honestly watch him move like that, in his graceful, almost catlike way, forever and ever. He blushed at thinking that.

"What are you thinking, Alexander?" Coming over with two drinks, Magnus was looking at him both fondly and a touch flirtatiously. It'd embarass him, if it was anybody else, but he liked it when Magnus did it. He was _supposed_ to be like that. It was just... _Magnus_.

Not knowing how to express what he had been thinking (and honestly too mortified about most of it to say it out loud) Alec settled for, "I was just... thinking how I liked it here? It's very... peaceful." "It is certainly more private. It is nice, having some time truly for ourselves. You are always welcome to come here, Alexander, if you need space from your family, or if you just want to see me." Magnus had that endearing, soft, almost vulnerable smile on his face which Alec liked so much. "I'd like that." He replied, hoping his own smile wasn't as sappy as it felt like. But it must have been right, whatever he looked like, because Magnus looked... happy. That was good.

Magnus continued to look happy as they ate pasta with mushrooms Alec couldn't pronounce and talked about the demons Alec, Izzy and Jace had encountered earlier in the week. It was honestly that happy smile on Magnus face which gave Alec the courage to crawl closer where they lay on the couch after dinner, some episode of that fashion program Magnus liked playing on the television.

A bit clumsily, Alec settled between Magnus' legs, somewhat reassured when he made space for him without question, and nervously looked up to see his reaction. The warlock had put his glass down and turned his head from the television to instead give him his full attention. "Is this alright?" He was rewarded with a bright smile. "Of course, Alexander. Whatever you want. But no pressure."

There was weight in those last few words, of another kind than the simple honesty of the first, and Alec realised that Magnus didn't want him to feel pressured to do something he didn't feel ready for. He knew that already. Magnus was so good to him, so patient, and he felt reassured just by that he was around. When he wasn't he could worry, but it was always better when they were like this, just together. "I know," he offered, remembering what both Magnus and Izzy had said about communication being important when you loved somebody. They must be right, because Magnus smiled even brighter.

Slowly, he undid Magnus' shirt, starting to kiss up his chest. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing, and when he peeked up at Magnus face he could see an amused smile playing at the side of his mouth. He also looked content, though, as if he was happy to let him practise even if he had no idea what he was doing

He must have paused too long, because the next second, Magnus tilted his head and met his eyes. "Something wrong, Alexander?" "I have no idea what to do," he admitted, and he didn't feel as exposed doing so as he thought he would. Magnus just smiled in responce, and then, without warning, he flipped them over, purring into his ear, "Then let me give you a lesson."


	10. Just Kissing (But A Lot Of It)

_No copyright infringement intended, of course. Now onto the story!_

 _TapTap_

Magnus kept giving Alexander a little bit of space to think throughout the evening, though not truly keeping away. Partly because he couldn't help but want to be as close as Alexander would allow, and partly because he was sure giving him too much space would worry Alexander even more.

He felt equal amounts of puzzled and charmed when Alexander made his move, awkwardly trying to settle between his legs. Magnus held no illusions that it was an actual _move_ , the young shadowhunter was clearly not ready to make one, but he welcomed the move towards slightly more physical contact even more eagerly than he would have welcomed something more outright.

Small steps were good steps, after all, and he was alright with Alexander setting whatever pace he wanted to. So he made him space and encouraged him without pressing, smiling for himself as Alexander clumsily tried to be sensual. Or whatever it was he was trying to accomplish, actually. Magnus was not entirely sure, but he was enjoying it anyway.

As such, Magnus was only too eager to turn the tables and show Alexander a few things, grasping his opportunity when Alec looked up and gave him that sweet, innocent, uncertain smile. He moved gently, settling Alexander against the couch and tenderly unbuttoning a few shirt-buttons, slowly to avoid spooking him.

"Lesson number one," he mumbled, smiling against the younger man's skin, knowing that the nephilim heard him, "is to relax and trust your partner. If you let me know, however you want to, speaking or showing, what you want to learn, Alexander, I'll teach you. Start with relaxing. I am not going to bite. Much." He relished the startled but genuine laughter Alexander responded to those words with.

Magnus took his time, running his hands across Alexander's shouders and mumbling assurances, making sure the shadowhunter was actually enjoying himself once he started to kiss down his chest, keeping firmly to innocent touches, however heated. He didn't even remove the younger man's shirt, letting it remain over his shoulders and arms, not wanting to press Alexander.

Magnus explored slowly, only stopping his assault on his new boyfriend's (unless it was too early to break out that word? With how mundanes used it there didn't seem to be any such thing) senses when he felt they were both close to that line between mere innocent kissing and something else, something absolutely not on the agenda, quite possibly not for a long time yet.

At that crossroads, Magnus flipped them both over, laughing at Alexander's dazed expression and beginning blush as he said he couldn't possibly replicate what Magnus had just done. "There's no need to, Alexander. I like you just being you. And I think that's enough experimenting for today, anyway. We could just dig out some ice cream and watch tv for a while, you know."

As it happened, that was exactly what they did. And if Alexander fell asleep on him and because of that sleepily agreed to stay the night, ending up dressed in only pyjama bottoms in Magnus' bed, then well, the warlock sure as hell was not going to complain about it!


	11. A Conversation

_No copyright infringement intended. Now: more Malec fluff!_

 _TapTap_

Alec opened his eyes and sat up straight, heart beating frantically. This was not his room at the institute; in fact, it was not really alike any room he could imagine waking up in. Even more so, there were symbols - _not_ runes - on the walls and even a few mystical-looking trinkets on shelves around the walls. _What_ exactly was he doing in a warlocks lair?!

Still not quite awake and alert, Alec continued to categorise his surroundings. It was _absolutely_ the room of a _warlock_ , and that meant it was _dangerous_. He could not think of any warlock who could have taken him somewhere for any good reason, except of course _Magnus_... with that name, the previous night came back in its entirety, and Alec closed his eyes in relief.

He was in Magnus' bedroom. He'd asked for them to change location from his room at the institute, and they'd fallen asleep together on the couch. He vaguely remembered the warlock - his warlock - coaxing him into bed late at night saying he'd get a crick in his neck otherwise. Rubbing his eyes, Alec settled back down into the otherwise empty bed, feeling across the sheets next to him. They were still warm, so Magnus had likely just gotten up to visit the bathroom or do something magical or something.

It wasn't the first time they'd fallen asleep together, and while it was true that Magnus tended to be gone the next morning, they were in Alec's room at the institute those times, and Alec was only grateful that Magnus was discreet there. It wasn't that he'd object to waking together, but they needed to thread carefully, at least for the time being - let the other shadowhunters grow more used to them together - especially as it was going so well this far.

"I thought I heard you moving," a creek of the door drew Alec's eyes and he say his whatever-they-were-calling-it stand in the doorway, breakfast tray in his hands. "Hi," Alec blushed slightly, remembering how they'd been kissing last night. He was certain that sort of thing usually lead to much different stuff, and he was grateful that Magnus hadn't seemed to mind that they weren't. Yet. He was sure there was a yet. He wanted there to be.

That sudden realisation made him blush again. His eyes moved to Magnus' - unglamoured, he suddenly noticed - eyes and realised another thing. Magnus didn't seem to mind how flustered he always got. In fact, he was looking at him in much the same way as Izzy looked at pictures of particularly adorable and endearing kittens. (Jace did the same thing with puppies, but was much more sensitive to people mentioning it.)

"You're adorable, Alexander," Magnus stated softly, climbing back into bed while the tray helpfully held itself. Alexander assumed that was a magic thing. He was generally not too fond of magic, but that was because he generally didn't trust warlocks. Magnus was safe, and so he had nothing against him doing magic. Nothing at all. No magic Magnus did was going to do him any harm. Or do him _anything_ at all, really, because Magnus had promised.

"What time is it?" He asked instead of dwelling upon things like that. "Just after nine," Magnus replied softly, settling against the headboard. "Don't worry, I called your sister and asked if you were needed. She promised to cover for you." "Great..." Alec replied awkwardly. He was met by another one of those "you're adorable, Alexander"-looks.

"Anyway," Alec had the distinct impression he was being humoured as Magnus changed the subject. "I thought I'd let you sleep in a bit, so I made us pancakes. From scratch." "Is there another way?" Alec blushed again at his own sheepish question. Magnus was kind enough to not even send him the pointed look he was sure he deserved. Instead, he merely replied. "Magic, Alexander."

"May I?" Looking over at him at the question, Alec noticed Magnus holding up a fork loaded with pancake and chocolate sause, as if he expected to feed him. "I can eat by myself...?" He noted somewhat confused. Magnus laughed. "I know that, Alexander. But I've wanted to feed you since that first night, and I thought this might be my chance."

"Why? And why didn't you? That night, I mean..." Alec blushed again. Magnus just smiled in responce. "I just want to, no reason. And you were so worried that night, not to mention you thought you owed me something, just because you promised to stay. You do know that I would have helped Luke, anyway, don't you?"

"Yes, but I _did_ promise," Alec pointed out, nipping the pancake off of the fork. "You did, but that did not include having to do anything you didn't want to do. I just wanted to spend more time with you." Magnus pressed on. "I know. At least," Alec amended, looking down on the tray, "I known now. And I would have been nervous anyway. You were sort of... overwhelming."

"And now?" Magnus question was soft, but also urgent. Alec's instinct made him suddenly sure that this was a very important conversation for Magnus. "I am still nervous... but I know you now. I trust you." Alec looked up, finally, and was almost blinded by _his_ warlock's smile.


	12. An Honest Morning Talk

_No copyright infringement intended. Now: on to more Magnus!_

 _TapTap_

Alexander was a picture when he blushed. Magnus already knew that, of course. But there was an added pleasure, perhaps coming from possessiveness - a few hundred years ago Magnus' would have blushed at that thought, but he was beyond such things by now - at seeing Alexander sitting in Magnus' own bed, sleepily eating pancakes and blushing as adorably as ever. If he had truly been the cat his eyes at least were resembling, Magnus was sure he would have been purring.

That was definitely good enough, but that Alexander, still blushing anew every few minutes, was so open to allowing Magnus to smother him with affection made the warlock feel positively sappy. He had been telling the truth when he said that he'd wanted to feed him ever since that first dinner, but that hadn't been the right time. Now, on the other hand, sitting together in bed eating chocolate-messy pancakes and steering the conversation into subjects which had Alexander blushing even harder (this might possibly have been completely deliberately on Magnus' part, but he doubted Alexander could catch him out at it and he sure wasn't telling) was definitely the right time.

Gently and slowly, Magnus diverted the conversation into topics of relationships and love, no longer just because he wanted Alexander to blush, but because he really thought they had a few more things to say on the subject. If not for his sake, then for Alexander's.

Magnus was very surprised to find that instead of the reticence he had half-expected, if for nothing else that he was embaressed, Alexander seemed almost eager to have that conversation. "So... if we are talking about our... _relationship_ , does that mean we are... like, I..." Alexander seemed almost physically pained at trying to communicate this, so Magnus decided to step in and save him.

"We are together, I hope?" At recieving a decided nod in responce, he continued. "Boyfriends, is a suitable word these days if you re alright with that." There was another nod, and - of course - another blush. "I guess this is the part where we decide that we are exclusive - not dating any others - and that we are serious about one another, too. If you're good with that?" Another very decided nod in responce. Magnus smiled. "Good. Me too. I know I have told you before, but talking is very important in any relationship. Or really just _communicating_. Nodding in the right place can actually take you very far," he hastened to reassure the adorable nephilim as Alexander had looked up, reminding him much of a deer caught in a very large vehicle's headlights.

"Alexander, I know you are very inexperienced as far as these things go and not very fond of talking, but could you maybe just... trust me? I'd be happy to teach you anything, like we spoke about yesterday, and answer any questions that you might have, too." "I worry that I will bore you," Alexander suddenly admitted, out of the blue, looking down at the pancake platter even more focusedly than he had been a minute ago. And he had been looking at that thing quite consistently all along. "Thank you for being honest about that, Alexander. I will not. May I tell you a secret?" Another nod, Alexander's eyes still looking stubbornly down.

"I could tell, the first time that we kissed, that it was the first time for you. And I loved getting to teach you how to. I loved how you picked it up quickly, I loved that it was me you finally wanted to kiss, I even loved how clumsy you were at first. And I _wanted_ to teach you everything else. And I love how we fit together. I want you to feel free to ask me anything, because I want us to be free to talk about anything. I would love for you to trust me, Alexander. I am not somebody you need to keep up a front for or impress. I am your boyfriend, if you want me to be. And I am here to help you, whether you need to get away for an evening from your family, need a spell because Izzy is bleeding out or if you need to ask embaressing questions about relationships or making out. And it means the _world_ to me that you're here for me too. Alright?"

That shy smile on Alexander's face as he nodded a final time, did not only tell Magnus all that he needed to know, it also made him immensely happy. "I want that too," Alexander finally spoke out loud. "I'd like that a lot." Magnus beamed at him. "See? You're great at the communicating bit when you want to be!"


	13. A Late Night Confession

_Malec! Yes!_

 _I do not claim any ownership, just enthusiasm._

 _TapTap_

Alec felt good. It was very early in the morning, and he and his siblings had just returned from a hunt, but he didn't feel tired. He spent the night before this one with Magnus' at his loft for the first time since that night after he'd healed Luke, and they'd _talked_. He still felt self-conscious about how Magnus was just so... glittery and larger than live and too beyond him and his simple, warrior-based existance, but for the first time, he had started to believe that maybe that didn't _have_ to _matter_. Not unless they wanted it to. Maybe there was actually such a thing as real, honest, true love, and it was actally achievable?

Magnus had _said_ that those things didn't matter, not to him, and if he knew so much, had seen so many forms of love and lived through so many lovers, surely he would _know_ what he felt and what mattered to him? Didn't that make sense? Magnus had said this was new to him too, that _Alec_ was, and wasn't that a good sign? Alec didn't know, but finally, he was _hoping_.

"So, Alec? Are you disappearing again the moment we let you out of our sight?" Jace teased, making Izzy immediately perk up as they were putting their weapons away. "Yes, where were you yesterday? With Magnus?" She pressed eagerly, even though she certainly seemed to know. Alec just nodded, suddenly feeling a bit tired after all.

"So?! We want details!" Izzy pressed, but Alec merely shrugged. "We talked. And had dinner." "But you stayed over at his place? What happened?!"" Just what I said. I think we both fell asleep on his couch so I agreed to stay over. That's all." Izzy pouted. "You are no fun, big brother." She claimed.

"Well, forget about that, Alec was always boring. We'll just ask Magnus," Jace tried. "We didn't _do_ anything!" Alec insisted. This time, they _both_ pouted. "Fine, then," Jace decided on another angle as they left the weapons' center and headed for their rooms. "Ask your questions." When his parabatai just looked back at him blankly, the blonde sighed. "You need to ask your more experienced siblings for advice, now, when you're finally dipping your toes into the dating pool!" Izzy lit up at this sudden realisation, but Alec rolled his eyes. "No. Not going to happen."

"But Alec!" Izzy insisted. "Aren't you curious? Think about it, you could impress Magnus!" Jace looked impressed with this argument. "Guys," Alec responded blankly, "Magnus seduced Michelangelo. I _seriously doubt_ there's _any_ advice _you two_ would know of which could impress him. Look, Magnus had to teach me how to kiss, right?" He ignored the overly interested looks on both of his siblings' faces and pressed on. "And he _liked_ that. So I won't be taking _any_ advice but _his_." Izzy was getting slight hearteyes at that, Alec noted, when there was suddenly a voice coming from over by Alec's door. "Well, I sure entered hearing range of this conversation at an opportune moment."

Blushing, Alec turned away from his siblings to see Magnus - looking very smug and preening, as it turned out - leaning against the wall beside his closed door. The warlock was looking down, studying his deeply pink nails, but that could not hide his pleased expression. "Have you waited for me?" Alec felt himself blush even further, and was relieved to see Magnus shake his head at the question. "Only three or four minutes. I heard it on the grapevine that you guys were done and as I only just finished with a client, I decided to portal by and see if you wanted some light dinner."

Smiling, Alec forgot all about his annoying siblings, who snickered for themselves and cleared off. He nodded. "I'd love that." Taking the offered hand, he stepped with his warlock through the suddenly appearing portal to the loft. They had no need of a script this time, because Alec knew he could ask about whatever he wondered about, and do whatever he felt ready for, and Magnus would guide him every step of the way. They'd learn about each other - _together_.

 _That's actually a lovely ending! Do leave your opinion on if it ought to be the actual ending or not in the review box._

 _TapTap_


	14. A Night With Thorns

_I decided we needed just a handful of more chapters, before we get a happy ever after. And then the plotbunnies decided without me that we are only halfway through, so 'shrugs' I will write some more! I do not claim any ownership, just enthusiasm._

 _TapTap_

Some clients who came to ask for the services of the High Warlock of Brooklyn were more difficult or demanding than others, but the big advantage of being the best was that not only could he afford to to only take the business he wanted, but he was also more than capable of dealing with absolutely anybody who tried to look down on him for being a warlock.

It was no guarantee, as some people were just plain stupid, but even some very traditional shadowhunters, not to mention normal folks, were resonably respectful to someone of his calibre. And if they weren't, they'd just have to find another warlock for their next spell. Or even _that_ spell, usually. It did happen that he had to make exceptions, but only if he had a very good reason. It also happened that these people found themselves awaking the next day as toads, or that other more creative problems suddenly faced them, but only when he could get away with it.

The last client, an emergency call, Magnus had dealt with on this particular day had been trying for quite another reason. A young female warlock had taken on to raise her handful of half-siblings (some maternal and some paternal, so they were a family of young warlocks raised with some mundandes, who weren't all that mundane, quite literally the opposite of how Jocelyn Fairchild had raised her little Biscuit) by herself and one of them had accidentally swallowed a potion.

It was not a technically poisonous potion and the magic required to keep it inert while passing the small child's body was neither taxing nor difficult, but she was too young and inexperienced to perform it herself. Ordinarily, any other ordinary warlock, just slightly more experienced, could have managed the spell required, but this was a warlock (several, really) in trouble and very upset, so Magnus had come to her rescue on his own.

The spell itself had been the work of a moment and a few leaves of jasmine, set on fire, but Magnus had spent most of the night trying to calm the young woman down after what she percieved as an unforgivable lack of care for her younger siblings. By the time Magnus had finally convinced her that accidents happened and that she was an absolutely _tremendous_ big sister in every way, (and her little siblings were _all_ so lucky to have her!) it was the early moments of the morning and he dropped by Pandemonium for a brief appearance before he planned to have some food and hit his bed until at least mid-day.

At Pandemonium, where you always got the latest and best gossip - if you were in the know (and Magnus certainly was) - he had picked up all the news of the night, including a sighting of the Lightwood siblings finishing up a demon hunt, observed not half an hour ago. Normally, shadowhunters were ignored more than talked about on a night out for downworlders, but rumours worked both ways, and that Magnus might have an interest in the matter was good enough a reason for it to be mentioned.

No one judged him for said interest. Flickery as the opinions of any group can be, having four hundred years to build loyalty has its advantages, and most downworlders had learnt to trust the High Warlock of Brooklyn's judgement.

Thus it was that in the early morning hours, Magnus Bane made his way into the institute - no one tried to stop him, not that he expected them to, or he would have been more stealthy about it - and took up his post awaiting Alexander outside of his room. He could have waited inside, of course, but he didn't anticipate it to be long, and he did not want to enter without an invitation.

True enough, it had only been a few minutes when he heard the first trace of voices. Jace and Isabelle were the ones to speak, but then, just as they came within true hearing range, _his_ Alexander said "...advice _you two_ would know of which could impress him. Look, Magnus had to teach me how to kiss, right? And he _liked_ that. So I won't be taking _any_ advice but _his_."

Feeling everything within himself which was at all possessive or protective all but purr, Magnus grinned. "Well, I sure entered hearing range of this conversation at an opportune moment." Alec's blush was predictable, and entirely impossible to resist. Reassuring him that he hadn't waited for long, he happily whisked the willing shadowhunter away, as his siblings made themselves scarse. It seemed this yet had all the makings of a wonderful night.


	15. A First Fight

_After half an eternity, this chapter finally allowed me to finish it. Happy Holidays, all!_

 _I do not claim to own Shadowhunters._

 _TapTap_

Alec couldn't decide what he felt most, completely and utterly _content_ , or completely and utterly _mortified_. He was inclined towards mortified, because he _wasn't_ wearing a shirt and he _was_ lying on Magnus bed, kissing said warlock, but it was really hard to feel anything but great at the moment, and Magnus wasn't helping in that regard, either.

The warlock was nipping at Alec's ear, smiling in that way which he had started to suspect meant that Magnus was really happy.

Alec was usually very nervous about making any type of move, but he forgot as much with Magnus' hands in his hair and cradling his hip. Losing sight of his nerves and his restraint for a reckless moment, Alec changed their position, almost throwing Magnus onto the bed and pressing him into it - for a second.

Alec had been raised to believe that all magic was evil, dangerous and against the Clave. He was not so bothered about Magnus' magic, usually, but that magic admittedly usually didn't lift him up and throw him across the room.

It was a rude interuption, and a rude _awakening_. Alec's sudden embaressment was also doing nothing to save the situation, but he landed gently enough in the discarded coverlet, put down carefully instead of with a crash. When he looked up, Magnus was sitting up in the bed, looking taken aback and ruffled, but not upset. At any rate, not any longer.

Alec, however, certainly _was_ upset. It was probably because he was so embaressed that he was so furious, but in his mind, he was insisting that he had done _nothing_ wrong - perhaps mostly to silence the small voice listing all the things he _was_ doing wrong according to many shadowhunters, and the _other_ things he was doing wrong according to _himself_ \- and Magnus had _promised_ him never to use magic on him. So what was _this_?

Instead of talking about it with the warlock, who was now looking remorseful and certainly not like he was going to attack again (if a magic force which put him down _politely_ could be called an attack, which another tiny voice in his mind - sounding very much like Izzy, in fact -informed him it _couldn't_ ) Alec sent him an angry look and headed straight for the door. A door which didn't open. He didn't need to ask to know why that was.

"You promised not to use magic on me!" Alec spit back at the warlock, who was now crawling unusually ungracefully (though still not actually very ungraceful) out of bed, as the shadowhunter turned back towards the bed.

"And I _am_ very sorry, Alexander, but I could not let you leave like that," Magnus was walking across the floor now, reaching out cautiously. Alec, who had expected an excuse, such as "actually, I am not, that is _my_ door, you know" or something else like it, got a little bit calmer. But not _calm_. Deflated, he noted, "you used magic on me before the door, you know."

"Yes I did," Magnus was still moving as if Alec was a startled fawn, his hands held out in a placating manner, walking very, vey slowly. "I did not mean to, darling, not at all. You scared me, is all, and I am _so_ sorry."

"That's where I nodded, turned, and said I needed more time," Alec concluded, looking up at his sister, who was looking fondly exasperated.

"Oh Alec, you _idiot_ ," she scolded him, but her voice was soft. "Shadowhunters have looked down on warlocks for centuries. We do not have a good reputation amongst _any_ downworlders. Magnus trusts _you_ , but you simply triggered an instinct. And he _shouldn't_ have let you leave like that. You shouldn't have _been_ leaving in the first place! He didn't even let you hit the wall, brother, and he is the High Warlock of Brooklyn! He could have _incinerated_ you if he wanted to, but he merely lifted you a few feet away! He was clearly not being violent nor wishing you harm." "I _know_!" Alec snapped back, sighing and hiding his face in his hand. "But I _did_ that and now I ruined everything. I shouldn't have spooked him in the first place - I shouldn't have acted like that at all, I know better than to be so taken up in things, I am supposed to have _dicipline_! And now I've ruined everything!"

"You might have, yes," Isabelle allowed, "but Magnus didn't _let_ you. You talked enough and you'll be fine! And brother?" She was suddenly stern. "Loosing your inhibitions is part of love. Magnus _wants_ you too. _Don't_ feel bad about it. He doesn't mind, I promise. He was just startled this time. You should have said sorry, he would have said sorry," "He did..." Izzy glared, "even better, and then you could have just sheepishly laughed at it and gone right back to whatever you were doing." "Kissing, we were just..." "Doesn't matter, Alec, my point is, that you have to stop forcing yourself to have control. No one ever does, not even Magnus, evidently. And that's okay. So take it easy!"

Calming down, Izzy sighed. "It is not always easy, being with a downworlder, you should just know that. We are not that different as such, but not only do you have to stop thinking of Magnus as a warlock - not that you ever did -" she looked distnctly proud of him for this, "but _he_ has to stop thinking of _you_ as a shadowhunter. And that doesn't even account for everybody around you _both_! Magnus doesn't mind, I am sure of it, he seems really open minded, but he _does_ have prejudices, no matter how well he handles them. If his lowest point is really just placing you down into the covers because something doesn't add up, then you'll be fine, believe me." Izzy smiled at him. Alec couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks Iz. It isn't always easy. I know I'll get judged for this, and Magnus... he wouldn't want me to lose something, but we do not deserve this." Understanding, but not capable of righting so old wrongs, Izzy could only nod and hold her brother close. Life wasn't always fair, and they both knew it better than most.


	16. A Decision

_I do not claim to own Shadowhunters. Or anything else which isn't mine, really._

 _TapTap_

Magnus paced. He didn't often pace, but he rather thought this called for it - being a "pacer" or not.

Alec had cooled off a _little_ bit before he had left the loft (left _Magnus_ , a single traitorous, stray thought whispered softly in the back of his head. He pushed that one down), but had he calmed _enough_? He didn't know. And all because of such a _stupid_ thing! Only... did he really believe that? He _had_ acted very irrationally, yes. But so, honestly, had Alexander. He wasn't the only one here who had made mistakes.

Much as he loved - oh, my, he was thinking that world already? Oh my indeed - his (again with the _possessive_!) Alexander, the young shadowhunter really had some things to work out. Like basic communication and the art of relaxation... Still - they were doing this together... Weren't they?

With a sigh, the high warlock of Brooklyn headed into his shower, hoping to _calm the hell down_ before trying to patch this up. Because he was _determined_ to do so. He just wished he had a better plan for the _how_. But maybe that would come to him if he did that calming down thing. He did not really believe that hope himself.

He could just hope they were not both going to be made to regret such a simple _accident_. Because it honestly had been. Just a silly instinct. Really. He sighed at how this was all so _unnessesary_ , and then determinedly pushed it down. Not now, he told himself. He was not ready to be rational about it, not just yet. He would be, and then he'd fix this. He hoped.

It was several hours and a quick appointment with a client later that Magnus Bane made his way to the New York institute. He stepped inside unhindered, as was increasingly often the case lately (he really was becoming a fixture), and made his way towards Alexander's room, hoping to find him there.

When he got that far, however, and knocked on that familiar door, there was no responce. Forcing down the worried whispers in the back of his mind, increasingly concerned with every passing second that Alexander was too angry to want to talk to him, or - even worse - had gotten _hurt_ somehow (he was hardly in a _safe_ branch of work, after all!), Magnus took to magic instead, searching for Alexander's warm, _special_ , presence. He wasn't in his room.

His specific signature was nearby, though, so Magnus followed the magical instinct to the Institute's kitchen, catching the end of a very interesting conversation between brother and sister.

"...isn't always easy. I know I'll get judged for this, and Magnus... he wouldn't want me to lose something, but we do not deserve this." In that moment, when his heart panged painfully in realisation of how hard this must be for somebody who had never before broken the rules in any way, the warlock who had always enjoyed breaking the rules made a decision.

Firm in this new conviction, Magnus waited for half a minute outside the now silent kitchen, and then he knocked gently on the side of the doorway, going inside with a smile. He hid the cold feeling in his stomach when Alexander flinched at seeing him there.

He was going to open his mouth, say something witty or clever or _anything_ to break the ice, but he did not have time to do so. As soon as she saw him, Izzy rose and came to physically drag him into the room, smiling widely which was just incomprehensible.

"Magnus!" She looked rather as if he'd suddenly risen in her esteem just by turning up there. "My brother - though he just now happens to be tongue-tied, _not_ a novelty for him - is terribly sorry for being an _idiot_ earlier today. Surely you've forgiven him for this already? You're here after all!" She sent her brother a pointed glance.

Suddenly finding himself smiling back as widely, Magnus sat down at the half-small table. "Of course. I was never angry, Alexander," he added the name after a second, watching the younger man closely. Alexander did look worried and closed up, almost as if afraid of a blow. Clearly, it wasn't a physical one in this case.

When he heard those words however, Alexander's taught body-language softened considerably, and he gave Magnus an adorable, shy look, asking softly, "Really?" If Magnus had actually still been in any way mad, then it would have passed all in that very moment. "Really," he promised. He meant every syllable of the single word.


	17. A Breakfast

_I do not claim to own Shadowhunters. Or anything else which isn't mine, really._

 _TapTap_

Alec was in no way at all unfamiliar with the sensation of wanting to drop through the floor and disappear as quickly as possible. He was often feeling awkward and out of place around people, and Izzy and Jace's confidence was usually the very opposite of help.

Having Magnus come into the worn kitchen in the institute, however, probably to break them off once and for all, was almost more than he could take. He could have kicked Izzy as she started to speak, but a moment later he just wanted to hug her. Because for all of her over-optimisim and too large a presence for the tiny room, Magnus just matched her on both counts. He made it look so _simple_.

Just a small thing. Totally fixable. Already fixed. Don't worry about it.

They were both spectacular, and Alec was not, only when Magnus looked at him, he didn't _feel_ out of place. There was just something in _his_ eyes when he smiled at Alec. The shadowhunter was not sure what it was exactly, but he couldn't get enough of it.

As Magnus and Izzy started to talk about fashion and breakfast in a merry mixture, Alec started to relax. He left it in his boyfriend's (!) very capable hands to persuade Izzy to forego cooking, and watched with amusement how the warlock just magicked up some no doubt delicious food instead. He was no longer so surprised when Magnus moved his chair closer to him so that they could touch.

He found that he didn't mind that Izzy saw them. He reather liked resting his head against Magnus' shoulder as he listened to their conversation, and he could not help but chuckle when Jace entered with his new girlfriend (eyeroll) and _his_ boyfriend exclaimed, "Bisquit!" in greeting, adding biscuits to the breakfast spread with an extravagant gesture for good measure. It was just so... _Magnus_. And he _liked_ everything Magnus.

It was Izzy who exclaimed next, as Melion had somehow also found his way into the least likely meeting point ever (especially for downworlders) for no obvious reason. He was too happy and too relieved to care though.

Naturally, Izzy insisted at regailing them all with his and Magnus' story (it was not just _her_ fault. Jace _had_ noticed something was off through the parabatai bond and naturally his parabatai had absolutely _no_ sense of a good moment to ask about it versus a _bad_ moment) but Magnus didn't seem to be upset about Jace's utter lack of tact, luckily, instead sharing a few glances with Meliorn, who clearly understood the sentiment.

Now, Alec did not really agree with his parabatai's apparent view that sentences like: "Downworlders have gotten used to shadowhunters not being the most fair people, and it sounds to me like you just spooked Magnus." Or for that matter, "Sometimes we pay for some of the Clave's history," both sentences spoken _in Magnus hearing_ , both of them said by Jace, were appropriate things to say, but while there were eyerolls, nobody commented, beyond Magnus replying with snark. Alexander was grateful that he was there. For yet _another_ reason.

He mostly let his thoughts and the talk and laughter wash over him, still leaning on Magnus' shoulder, except when his (he didn't care if it was appropriate or not he decided, he would think what he _liked_ , ) warlock insisted on feeding him pancakes. He still didn't mind.

He was brought back to listening with attention however, when Jace decided on giving him unsolicited advice number three: "and a warlock as powerful as Magnus would _easily_ have hurt you. He obviously didn't want to. It was probably just instinct."

"I know that, Jace. Stop talking about it. Just let it _go_ already!" He snapped out, making the kitchen go quiet and Magnus look down into his coffee with what was most decidedly a smirk, without speaking the no doubt much more elequent reply he could now see he had been just about to utter. Alec blushed.

"Quite right. Don't let that shadowhunter be so sassy. Show him who is boss!" He was unexpectedly backed up by Meliorn, making everybody smile, instantly restoring the good mood.

After looking around for a moment, Izzy stated rather suddenly, "Men are terrible with this." She got three blank stares, a laugh from Claire and a flamboyant protest from Magnus in reply to this (admittedly sudden) statement.

"I mean emotions and talking abot them," she specified, "Magnus knows how to," she added after a second's pause, "and thank goodness he does or he and Alec would still be stuck at avoiding each others' eyes!"

"You might be right," Melion gave her a distinctly adoring look, much as he tried to avoid sounding too fond, speaking in that high-sounding way of his, "but this might be even more true for shadowhunters. You all suppress your feelings". "Oh tell me about it," Magnus rolled his eyes and laughed out loud, taking a sip of his coffee and then, no doubt noticing the look Alec gave him, kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it, darling, you know I think you are glorious as you are."

"You know, that's a good point actually. You're both dating downworlders now," Jace cut in, tilting his head and thinking, "maybe I should just go find a vampire to make the set complete, but I'd _kill_ them".

"Instead, you're dating a mundane," Alec tossed back, making Claire look at him, looking half amused, half worried, and causing Magnus to frown. "You are lucky it is you saying that, Alexander, anybody else insulting my little bisquit like that and I'd turn them into a frog. That reminds me," he turned towards Jace, eyes narrowing, tone only half playful now, instead of the amused way he had just been speaking, "hurt her in any way, and you shall regret not only that, but _everything else_. Am I clear?" It was not strictly speaking a question, as far as Alec could tell.

"Much the same to you, if you ever hurt Alec," it wasn't Jace who spoke in responce - it was Izzy." Alec found himself blushing, but no one seemed to notice. Instead, Magnus just inclined his head and said, "noted, dear."


	18. Another Honest Talk (Sort of)

_No copyright infringement intended. Promise._

 _TapTap_

"Magnus," Meliorn acknowledged easily as he slid into a chair at the bar of a yet deserted Pandemonium. "Meliorn," Magnus replied just as casually as he gestured to the bartender, mostly busy with setting up, to pour his friend a drink. Meliorn was not exactly who he'd normally spend an afternoon drinking with, but he also wasn't somebody he pointedly _wouldn't_ drink with.

"How's your shadowhunter?" Meliorn accepted the drink with a nod of thanks and shrugged as he settled down. "She is beautiful and amazing. So much so that I wonder at how she can not be part faery... how about yours?" He took a small drink.

Magnus smiled in turn. He knew he was slightly predictable when it came to his Alexander, but he didn't much care. He was smittened and he knew it: but after all the years he spent, he thought it was pretty impressive if anything that he still _could_ be. He knew so many who had utterly lost the ability. For a long time, he would have counted himself amongst their number.

"Perfect. Must be sibling similarity.""Truly?" Meliorn looked distinctly surprised. Magnus felt slightly insulted on Alexander's behalf. "Yes! Why on _earth_ wouldn't he be?!"

"Well, I just thought... he is entirely inexperienced, is he not? It must grow tedious quickly, that was all."

Magnus first instinct was to tell Meliorn to just stuff it. Giving it slightly more thought that that, however, he paused. "No," he started eventually, "that is not what it is like. Surely, when you started dating Isabelle, she was ignorant to certain customs and... other things, of the Seelie? Did you not delight in instructing her?" He could tell from the other downworlder's smile that yes, indeed, he had.

"See," he continued for that reason, "that is... when you're looking for a random night with a random stranger, I am inclined to agree with you. Experience is preferable and the list of things that does matter is short. Sometimes very short." They both grinned. "But when the person is special... I know I should want to rush it along, get naked, go on ahead: all those things. But even I am not ready. And every small step with Alexander is so... fulfilling. Not like that," he rolled his eyes at the Seelie knight's expression. "It just _matters_... in a way it haven't for very long. I find myself delighted with all the time we spend together, and it all means too much to make me feel jaded. It is new, to me as well, and so we are never out of step.

Of course, I could do with a little more confidence on Alexander's part, I hate that he doubts himself and I love it when he gives in to what he wants and feels and is just willing to be there with me - honestly and in the moment - without overthinking. But he needs to come to the conclusion that I am not judging him, that he can trust his instincts, on his own. It isn't an exam or training where he needs to be perfect, it is just a safe space to simply be us. But I am sure he will get there eventually, if I am just patient. Though to be honest, even if he didn't, I would not give him up for the world."

"You, my friend," was all Meliorn, who had listened carefully and in silence, noted peacefully, "have got it bad." Magnus did neither confirm nor deny it. They both knew it was true, anyway. Saying it out loud wasn't necessary. And as for those extra ears he had realised, some minutes ago, were listening in as well, it was yet too early to say certain things out loud. There would be a time.

Much, much, much later, after the evening crowd was starting to thin, Magnus slipped away to do something very unusual, something he could have never pictured himself risking just a few months ago. But now, Alexander had changed his priorities, and with them, what he was and was not likely to do. For him.


	19. And I Can See It Now

_No copyright infringement intended. Just some fluff. As always!_

 _TapTap_

Alec was thinking hard as he tossed his socks - soaked through to the skin with demon ichor - into the hamper.

Izzy had insisted on them spying - whatever she said, there was no other word for it, they _had_ been spying - on their boyfriends while they took a drink at the Pandemonium. Alec had not wanted to, but with both Izzy and Jace pressing him, he had given in.

He suspected Magnus had known, anyway. It was logical that he would, he supposed. With all that magic, who could possibly sneak up on somebody like that? He didn't feel like Magnus had been lying because he knew he was being heard though. Magnus was always brave that way.

He had felt his stomach lurch when Meliorn had said what he did about inexperience. He was so scared about that himself. It quite literally haunted him. He supposed that technically, Magnus had given him his responce already. Several times, at that, but hearing him speak it, casually, to somebody else, somehow that finally let him _believe_ it.

Magnus loved him. Or at least cared - it was a little early to speak of love, but this was the sort of thing that grew into love. Just a day ago, he wouldn't have been so sure of that, but now he was. He knew it was true for him, and why on _earth_ would Magnus' emotions work differently than his did? Maybe that was what he had truly come to _get_ , finally. They weren't that _different_.

Sure, everything _about_ them was as different as it could be. Magnus was flamboyant where Alec was quiet, charming where he was awkward, all of those things. Warlock and Shadowhunter, outgoing and shy, glittery and all black. But at the end of the day, those things were not the _important_ ones. And Magnus had been trying to tell him that for _ages_. Ever since they first _met_.

When Alec exited the shower, he had come to a decision. Pulling on the first black sweater without stains that he could find, a pair of trousers and any shoes which looked like they didn't have somebody's insides on them, he left for Magnus' loft. Different from every time before, this time he was sure he'd be welcome.

When it turned out that he was, in fact, very welcome, and was let into the loft, he ignored the odd blue smoke curling under the door to the room where Magnus made his magic and potions. He was simply not worried about it.


	20. A Delightful Surprise

_No copyright infringement intended. Just_ all _the fluff._

 _TapTap_

Magnus was just passing the door when the doorbell rang, and he backtracked with an ever so slight frown. He was not expecting anybody and it was past midnight - he had just returned home from a long day (night) at Pandemonium. He was really not in the mood for trouble. And let's face it: when somebody unexpectedly knocked on the door to the loft of the High Warlock of Brooklyn in the middle of the night it was usually about trouble. Or possibly trouble itself doing the knocking. So to speak.

It was a more pleasant surprise than that, though, as it turned out to be his Alexander. Even better - though of course he was always welcome, whatever the circumstances - _not_ Alexander with a crisis to ask for help with (ergo, _shadowhunter trouble_ ) or something on his mind which made him withdrawn and silent (more silent than he normally was, which was in itself a feat), nor anything he felt he needed to say which made him nervous or jumpy.

No, in the opposite, his Alexander was eager and happy - smiling as Magnus let him in - and Magnus was actually a tiny bit worried at first that his younger partner was intending on rushing into something he probably was not ready for, as his sudden kiss right at the door seemed unusually quick and perhaps overly enthusiastic, but it did not seem like that was it either.

Indeed, as Magnus let his shadowhunter lead, it very much appeared like Alexander had come over in the middle of the night (that part was perhaps not actually so strange once you thought about it, he'd know that Magnus was unlikely to be sleeping yet, after all, and he was clearly just back from patrol - his hair was still wet, no doubt from washing off demon ichor) just to make out on Magnus' couch.

That much was nice, of course, and Magnus was quietly pleased that Alexander no longer doubted his welcome with him, but as the minutes ran on, he realised slowly that there was _another_ important difference in the air as well. Alexander was kissing him, enthusiastically (he was kissing enthusiastically _back_. After all, he _was_ a good teacher and Alexander was a _very_ good student, so it was beyond pleasant, not to mention that he would have happily indulged in whatever made his Alexander happy, even if the other _had_ still been clumsy about it) and he _wasn't_ being _self-conscious_ about it.

In fact, Alexander was being almost if not _confident_ , so at least _comfortable_. His delicious body was pliant against Magnus' own, a happy, _free_ smile on his face when they came up for air in between kisses, his fingers exploring honestly instead of him being insecure about where to put his hands, and it seemed like he finally dared to really _feel_. Alexander was _happy_ and he simply _wanted_ everything he was doing, and Magnus could just _taste_ that everything he wanted he was also _doing_. They were sharing their space, and _honestly_ so for the first time. Magnus couldn't have been more happy about it.

At first he was a little worried about the change - had anything happened to make Alexander frantic in some way? Surely his talk with Melion hadn't pushed him in some way? It was so unlike him - but as they got a few words in between kisses, not to mention the still fairly innocent touches, he could gauge his boyfriend's mood better. Alexander did not give any impression of being in any hurry or worrying in any way - or of feeling pressured for that matter - he just radiated happiness at being there together.

Quite soon, Magnus knew that he radiated just the same feeling. It was all, after all, he had wanted for weeks now. Just some time alone, undisturbed, the two of them, with Alexander finally dropping his guard and daring to come out of his shell. All he wanted, _all_ , was to get to be together, on an even footing. For there to be a _them_ , like there now finally _was_. He was _extatic_.


	21. A Sudden Bucket of Ice Over Your Heart

_No copyright infringement intended. I am merely doing what the plotbunnies tells me to do..._

 _TapTap_

Izzy drummed her fingers against the kitchen table as she waited for the phonecall to ring through. Alex hadn't made it home last might and while she was not _worried_ about it (there had been a note next to her weaponry in the morning saying he'd gone out to see Magnus, which was a good enough hint of where he'd gone - for her anyway) she still wanted to check up on him.

She loved her big brother dearly, and not only he had had her back her entire life, he was also new to this bit of life, to feelings and non-family realtionships. Sometimes, he needed _her_ to have _his_ back, after all. The call wasn't going through though. It was like something was blocking it. Like it inexplicably just _magically_ couldn't reach... oh.

A second later her phone rang. The caller ID said Magnus Bane, just like she knew it would.

* * *

Alec woke up slowly, lying sprawled in a warm, comfortable bed which was bathed in golden sunlight. There was the scent of fresh coffee and newly made pancakes in the air, together with other equally delicious smells. There was also a special warmth against his one side - reaching all the way down to his mid-thigh, where it grew more faint and finally stopped - and a gentle touch in his hair. Barely awake yet, he was still happy to lean into that hand. Even with his head this misty from sleep, he recognised the feeling of that touch in less than a heartbeat.

"Alexander, you're awake," Magnus' voice was low, fond and just as warm as the sunlight Alec could feel across his face and in his hair. It immediately made Alec feel safe. Just _safe_. "Mmmm... don't stop." There was a chuckle in responce to his words, and a kiss dropped at the top of his head, (the spot was random, as if chosen just because it was easy to reach) but the hand took up the motion again.

"I didn't know you were such a cat, Alexander. Don't worry - I like it," Magnus' voice was playful and just a little bit teasing. Alec didn't bother opening his eyes. "Purr," he merely stated instead, immediately starting to feel a little stupid - _why_ did he say _that_ \- but the feeling disappeared quicker than he started feeling it, before he really had time to get taken out of his doze to get embaressed, by Magnus' warm, happy, surprised laughter.

Alec lay listening to the sound, feeling it as well as hearing because he - which he realised suddenly - was lying against, almost on top of Magnus. He couldn't bring himself to care about that either, not when Magnus was laughing like that: he could have listened to the beautiful, carefree sound for _hours_ instead of the far too short moments he got. The realisation was as sudden as it was strong, and somehow not a surprise: he wanted to make Magnus laugh again. He wanted many things, unexpectedly, that he had not used to want, and they were _all_ about his boyfriend.

As the lovely sound died down slowly, into first a chuckle and then a smile that he could still _feel_ , by the warmth it left behind across his still closed eyelids, there were soft fingertips moving caressingly across his face, and - a tad reluctantly - Alec finally opened his eyes.

"Hi," Magnus greeted him, his warm cat-eyes smiling as much as his gorgeous, tempting mouth did. Irresistible, Alec thought dimly. His boyfriend was just _irresistible_ in every way. He wouldn't have been able to deny him anything, in that moment. Perhaps, he would not _ever_ be able to. Somehow, magically (but not _that_ type of magic, not even close) it didn't bother him in the least.

"Hi," Alec replied, feeling himself smiling without meaning to, but far too happy to reflect about it. It was _their_ morning, and it was _perfect_.

* * *

Jace, Clary, Meliorn and Izzy watched Alec pace, increasingly agitated as the evening ran on. They were amused at first, but as the time passed they started to become worried, too.

Alec hadn't come back to the institute until mid-day, but when he had he had been smiling like a sun and wearing one of Magnus' shirts. Well, everybody but Izzy clearly _thought_ so (including Alec), but she didn't buy it at all.

She knew Magnus' style as well as his taste after all their talks about fashion and all their encounters, and to her it was plain as day that he had purchased that garment specifically because he wanted to see _Alec_ wear it. Her brothers (and Clary) were just clueless who bought the subterfuge, anyway. Alec and Magnus were of a roughly similar build, yes, but they were _not_ the same size, not like that. That shirt was _tailored_. She said nothing about it to anyone though and just smiled smugly. She'd tease Magnus at some point, she had promised herself.

Then the afternoon had gone on and they had settled on what to do do and what to eat in the evening, an event which had quickly turned into a group-thing. While Claire had been included as soon as the siblings decided to do it, however, and Melion gamely agreed via text within twenty minutes of Izzy sending off a question, Magnus had not responded.

As it grew later, not only Alec but also Izzy and Clary had been sending the high warlock messages, but they all went unaswered. Izzy denied it to her brother, but she was worried, too, and she knew that Clary was as well. It was strange, and they could just hope nothing had happened to their favourite warlock. Then again, she had a really hard time picturing anybody able to do _anything_ to Magnus which he didn't want happening.

Even more puzzling to Izzy and Jace than Magnus' sudden preoccupation - he could just be busy after all - was Alec's behaviour. He was worried about his boyfriend no doubt, ridiculously so actually, but he was not doubting himself _or_ his and Magnus' relationship in any way that they could see. And they were pretty good at reading Alec's clues, both of them. Great as that absolutely was, they would both have expected him to be a bit more... self-conscious. It was odd. _Good_ , in the middle of the worry, but very surprising.

* * *

Alec couldn't help himself, he was feeling _frantic_. Just a few days ago, he would have wondered if Magnus was bored or just didn't want to see him any more - especially after that special night (it hadn't been _the_ night, but it was _a_ special one either way) they had just spent - but somehow it was even _worse_ when he couldn't blame that. Something was wrong. He could just feel it.

Even if he _had_ been inclined to worry that Magnus just didn't want to talk to him (the thought _had_ crossed his mind multiple times as it was) any more he was _just_ sure enough now to be able to use logic. Even if he had somehow changed his mind since morning and didn't want to talk to him, there was _no way_ that Clary and Izzy was calling him like that, leaving worried messages, and the high warlock not responding. No way.

Sitting down, upon recieving a glare from his sister for pacing (again) Alec wracked his brain. He couldn't think of anything important. Nothing he might known about _anything_ which might be relevant for what had happened (his gut clenched at the mere thought of Magnus being in any kind of danger) to his boyfriend. Magnus had been acting totally normally...

He had been a _little_ bit different on the night before, sure, but that must have been because Alec was acting in a new way, musn't it? Magnus had been a little hesitant at their first kiss of the night initially, which was a first in a way, but Alec had quickly concluded that he had just been startled as there had been nothing more like that, and he didn't want to think about the implications if it might have been anything _else_. Surely he could have never been that _blind_?

Besides that, everything had just been brilliant, the last time he saw him. They had eaten a slow breakfast together, full of sweet little kisses, and during the night before Magnus had happily kissed him back for _hours_ , after first assuring he was entirely alright - which was _so_ sweet of him - and besides the blue smoke that had been at the loft, nothing had been out of place or looked unusual. Alec blinked for himself at that though. Blue smoke. Surely that couldn't have anything to do with it? But he still bit his lip with sudden nerves.


	22. A Better Way

_No copyright infringement intended. Only_ fluff _is indended._

 _And oh yeah, this was planned out really early in the series and I haven't read the book. So there is a slight AU here in that there are literal "keys" to the Clave's power... A bit like the Soul Sword and Mortal Cup._

 _TapTap_

Magnus _knew_ he was pushing it, and make no mistake about that. _If_ he messed this up - and there was a small but not entirely insignificant risk of that happening - he could get into serious trouble with the Clave (presuming that they were clever enough to catch him at it, which he _doubted_ ) not to mention that even if he managed to pull _all_ of it off, Alexander might _still_ be upset at the high-handedness of it all. (Magnus would never deny that it would be warranted, in such a case. He was being bossy to say the least, and while it was all _for_ Alexander, he still had _every_ right to be _very_ angry.) He could only do his all and hope for the best, for all of them. He _had_ to risk it.

He had started to brew the potion he would need to pour and evaporate near both sides the evening before, but luckily had closed the door before Alexander had dropped by. Hopefully, the shadowhunter had not seen or at least not noticed it. If he had, he had certainly not said anything about it.

Then again, Alexander had had other things on his mind, Magnus thought with a smile as he bottled the last of the potion and went to the already opened portal. He was too distracted by the memory of Alexander's thrilled smile and soft hands gently pushing him down onto the couch to remember to grab his cellphone from over by the sofa.

Magnus gently but swiftly spread his potion on the stonework in Idris and stepped right back through the portal before anybody could raise the alarm that a _warlock_ had entered the city. Now that situation was just to wait out. He had one more stop to make, for the other side.

It had not been all that difficult, actually, to figure out just where Valentine was hiding. The shadowhunters were all speculating about it, yes, but no one had thought to just ask _him_. He certainly wasn't volunteering the information either: the average shadowhunter he did _not_ trust with it, and _his_ group of shadowhunters would just get themselves killed if they knew. No can do. (There was some impressive irony in there somewhere, with a surefire way to get rid of the _one_ group of Shadowhunters he'd never consider that for...)

He kept his distance from the building as he poured the potion into the ground near it: it needed only, after all, touch the uttermost reaches of it and the mist it formed would affect those within. No need to take unnecessary risks just because this plan was reckless. He still had more work to do, besides, not to mention there would be little point of this if he did not _return_ to his Alexander...

After dosing Valentine and his men as well, Magnus made his way over to the not so secret vault where the Clave arrogantly still kept the Keys. Had they learnt _nothing_ from the cup?

Magnus finally realised that he was lacking his cellphone as he had let himself in and started to reweave the powerful but utterly clumsily made magic which protected the magical artifacts as well as barred a few key entrance points demons crossing.

Specifically, the high warlock noticed his lack of a phone when he had already remade the magic ( _considerably_ better than it had been) taken the Key and was starting to get _bored_ while he waited for the inevitable result of his potion. The same potion which had distracted the Clave enough for him to enter here in the first place. Which was sort of the _plan_. Partly.

It was an old recipy and very... specific. The potion evaporated when poured out and the different people who inhaled it forgot about all their reservations and all of their logic and simply _fought_ one another. It was, if Magnus got to say so himself, a brilliant way to distract the Clave and break in here. Also, hopefully, a good way of getting rid of both the corrupt "rulers" of the shadowhunters _and_ Valentine. By making them kill one another. Hopefully. Neat, really. Really neat.

The only downside with the plan was that he had to wait here, keeping the magic stable and the world safe, while the Clave tried to use the very magic they pretended to protect to save their own sorry hides. They couldn't, of course, (they were _shadowhunters_ , _not_ warlocks, with not an _ounce_ of magic blood in them, not to mention _zero_ understanding) but he had to step in and secure it repeatedly when they tried anyway. As the battle raged on, the High Warlock of Brookly had two things on his mind.

One, the Clave members were _cowards_ , risking the good of _everybody_ \- Shadowhunter, Warlock, Seelie, Vampire and Mundane alike - just for a _small_ chance to save themselves. Shadowhunters really ( _did not_ ) know how to pick them.

And secondly, the whole night was passing and he did not have his phone. If he could have risked it, he would have gone and got it, but he could not leave like this, it was far too dangerous to even think about it, and he could not risk summoning it either, not with this much fragile (though now way less breakable than it was this morning) magic surrounding him.

He could only hope that Alexander had his own busy schedule to contend with, therefore did not notice and so would not worry about his absence. He didn't have much hope for that - Alexander had a way of checking up on everybody he cared about in a very protective way, and for the first time Magnus could find something negative about being included in their number.

In the end, it was one more thing for which he had to seek his Alexander's forgiveness, come what may.


	23. A Terrible Start

_No copyright infringement is intended. I am just adding in some extra Malec. Surely that_ cannot _be a crime?_

 _TapTap_

Alec had not slept well. He kept dreaming of sinister, misty scenes where the only clear points were Magnus' agonised screams. Now, much as he'd never admit it (to his over-curious sister and nosy parabatai anyway, but perhaps to Magnus... sometime) he had dreamt of Magnus screaming before, but those dreams were _quite_ different. Alec blushed from just thinking that thought.

Even more so, to think about that _now_. Very _not helpful_ , he told himself sternly, forcing himself to get up and _focus_. It was too painful, so he did not check his silent cellphone again. He knew there was nothing there. It wouldn't have changed. He had been in his room for most of the night, and any sound would have awokened him. No, what he needed was to forget about that thing and _do_ something. Much as the Clave would not approve of him spending time or Institute resources looking for a _warlock_ , he _had_ to. If anybody noticed and mentioned it, he could always pledge that said warlock was a valuable resourse for their institute. He hated himself just a little for thinking like that. He just couldn't help it.

Alec had just joined his siblings (and Clary) in the main surveillance room, sans cellphone, when Lydia came striding in with even more purpose than she always did. (Being Lydia, and all.) Alec frowned, looking up and noticing her just as she walked through the door. "Lydia? I thought you meant to be in Idris for at least three more days?" Lydia had gone back soon after they had talked and made their deal, hoping to get the Clave over on their side. By the messages he had recieved from her so far, she had basically already succeeded, but it wasn't like her to cut it close. For any reason.

"Meant to," she replied, shaking her head, the grim motion drawing the attention of everyone in the room. When she next spoke, her voice was clear, commanding, and meant to carry. "The Clave has fallen," there was a gasp going through the room, as if made by one solitary creature. Alec felt faint. Izzy stepped up and asked, because he could not. "What? What _happened_?"

"We do not know," Lydia shook her head, but the motion was controlled, "but we do know that the Keys have been stolen," there was another gasp, "and," suddenly Lydia was smiling with intense relief, "the Magic is still with us. Maybe you could ask Magnus," she looked to Alec, "to search for any changes? He has the skill, and he's one I'd trust to let in there."

"Magnus is missing," Alec heard himself how crooked his voice came out, but he was secretly relieved he could talk at all. Izzy came to his rescue, continuing towards Lydia after first glancing at him, "He went missing yesterday, probably just after mid-day." Lydia frowned in reaction. It was Jace who continued.

"What happened to the Clave?" Magic aside, that _was_ rather important right now. Lydia nodded once before explaining. "Valentine attacked them." Gasps were heard around the room: not together this time, but randomly. "He's dead too," Lydia continued, "though we are not sure the Clave actually did that. Partly, yes, and they fought him and his army - not that their numbers were that great - but it is all very... strange."

Alec felt sick to his stomach with the entire situation. And his worry for Magnus was only growing worse. What if somebody had stolen the High Warlock of Brooklyn to help corrupt the magic they relied on to keep their world stable? Or worse, destroy it entirely? Magnus would fight them, he knew that, and probably try and buy them time. Only, they knew nothing, and they weren't coming...

Alec was not one to cry often, but now he had to blink rapidly to keep tears from falling down into view. He had rarely felt more powerless, not even as a small child.

Jace's voice saved him from thinking, forcing him to focus on the _now_. He was grateful. A quick glance told him that Jace, glancing at him too, _knew_. Annoying as he was, his parabatai always had his back.

"What do you mean it was 'strange'?" Jace demanded. Lydia did not fold, but she responded elegantly, with dignity, on her own terms. "I mean the situation is _odd_ , Wayland!" She told him sternly. "Valentine was _clearly_ not _ready_ to attack, so why _did_ he? It does not make sense. Valentine was mad, but he _was_ a brilliant tactican. This was very far from his normal pattern of actions."

"Well, maybe it was just their time?" The was a smile implied in the cheeky question

Alec felt his heart do a strange, indescribable thing in his chest as they all turned around to face the new arrival. He _knew_ that voice.


	24. (There Is Nothing Like) A Lydia

_I intend no copyright infringement. I am merely trying to fluff the world, one story at the time..._

 _TapTap_

Magnus had made a not-quite-so-quick-as-he-had-intended stop at his loft, for the simple reason that Jocelyn Fairchild had really _gone_ for it with that potion she had drunk. That thing did not mess around. It took _him_ , Magnus Bane, a full _three hours_ to break its hold and force it out of her body, thus waking her up. To be fair, he _could_ have done so slightly quicker, but he had thought it best not to risk causing her permanent brain damage while he was at it. Call him fussy, but there it was. What is anpther hour when you're immortal.

While he had waited for some of his spells to work their way through the hold the poison had on the former Shadowhunter - while very draining, especially after the night he'd had, some of these things required even _more_ waiting - he had retrieved and checked his cellphone.

The result was _heartbreaking_. His Alexander had invited him to come to dinner with him and his siblings, and when there was no responce his messages had become increasingly worried and insecure. He did not seem to assume that Magnus just didn't want to talk to him - and he _would_ have just, literally days ago - which was a very good thing, but the increasing levels of worry, around midnight starting to border on panic, which the messages displayed so clearly, tore at Magnus' heart. There were messages from Isabelle and Bisquit as well, and they got to him too, but not like those worried words from Alexander, which cut at his heart.

He knew very well that he couldn't have come to Alexander, nor told him where he was - even had he been in possession of his phone last night - but he could have at least sent assurances that he was safe, and while too early (though by now, _was_ it really?) to send an "I love you" as reassurance, _any_ fond flirting would have done. And Alexander was nothing if not respectful, so a simple, "So sorry darling, but I have clients all night. Want to have breakfast with me tomorrow morning instead?" would have been a sufficient ruse.

He sent a short message in reply, not wanting to let Alexander worry any longer than absolutely necessary. "I am so sorry Alexander, I had a busy night and forgot my phone. A little bit of an upset, but I am safe I promise. I shall come see you shortly." In the grand scheme of things, he thought that would do for a few hours. This was not, after all, something he could explain by text. And it was far too early in the morning to call - not that that would have been any better.

When he had finally woken Jocelyn up, it took him a few minutes to get her settled, and then he practised his explanation on her. A rather unconventional Shadowhunter by now, on the whole she took it well. Anything to get rid of Valentine, in her book, and the Clave were prehistoric remnants anyway, many of them corrupt. He hoped Izzy and Clary would be as forgiving. He could only hope Lydia and Alexander would be as understanding.

Magnus portalled himself and Jocelyn close to the institute and headed in, even less hindered than before. Normally, he might have attributed this to Jocelyn's angel blood, but this time, he was sure it was instead about the fact that there had been an outright diaster during the night, one which ought to have been discovered mere hours ago. He bet all institutes had not even heard the reports yet. That ought to stirr things around a fair bit.

As they entered through eerily quiet halls, they didn't speak but exchanged a pointed glance - They both knew where to go, already, after all. They came to the main control-centre of the New York Institute just as Jace attempted (and miserably failed) to interrogate Lydia Branwell. Magnus had to smile.

"I mean the situation is _odd_ , Wayland!" The spirited young woman (who Magnus really and truly _liked_ ) told the arrogant blonde off. "Valentine was _clearly_ not _ready_ to attack, so why did he? It does not make sense. Valentine was mad, but he _was_ a brilliant tactican. This was very far from his normal pattern of actions."

"Well, maybe it was just their time?" Magnus cut in, making them all turn and, most of them, gasp. Lydia, of course, did not lose her head in the least, and did not do either of these things. "Mum!" The squeal drowned out everyone else for a moment, and a moment later Jocelyn had to brace herself as she had her arms full of a tiny redhead.

Another second, and Magnus had his own arms full of a small, _furious_ , darkhaired Lightwood, as Isabelle first hugged him, then hit his chest in frustration. "Where _were_ you?! We were so _worried_! _Alec_ was worried!"

Magnus smiled at her, then looked up, meeting the warm, caring, _relieved_ eyes of Alexander. To his great relief, _his_ shadowhunter did not (unlike his darling little sister) seem in the least bit angry. He knew that could come later, of course, but he cherished this one calm moment, a pause in between two different storms.

"I am certain Magnus has an excellent excuse for this lack," it was Lydia who spoke, and her eyes, travelling between Magnus and Jocely, were if not knowing, at full of ideas. Lydia knew there was a story here, she just did not know for sure yet which one it was.

"Well," Magnus took up the Key, holding it up for Lydia to see, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" Lydia met his eyes, her eyes narrowed slightly, and he let his own cat eyes show, grinning mischievously. She shook her head, slowly, while evervbody around them stared speechlessly, stating, "It is early days' yet, but one Clave member only has been found alive. The timing seems to have been chosen rather carefully in order to ensure she was in France at the time Valentine attacked... half of the others have been found to have ties to either Valentine, or other unsavoury sources. And not for any even remotely valid reasons. My guess is that we shall find corruption tainting them all. All but her."

Lydia steadfastly met his eyes, and Magnus must admit she impressed him - not for the first time. "I do not care," she continued, after a breif pause to search his face, "about certain details. What _matters_ is what you do now."

Smiling, Magnus simply held out the Key for her to take. Lydia reached for it slowly. "I can ensure you do not face consequences for this... if you do not leave us with any."

"Can you really do that?" It was Isabelle. "I am Lydia Branwell," Lydia smiled, confidently reaching out and taking the offered Key, meeting no resistance, "and now I have the Keys to the kingdom." She smiled with firm confidence. "Literally. There is nothing I can not do!"


	25. A Very Good Continuation

_Here it is: happy fluff! Yay!_

 _No copyright infringement is intended._

 _TapTap_

Lydia had left rather speedily with the Keys, after Magnus had assured her that the Magic was as safe as it ever was - more so, in fact - and Clary, Jace and Isabelle had disappeared as well. He strongly suspected that Jace had gone with the recently reunited mother and daughter, and wherever Isabelle was, he was sure she had things covered. He had asked Magnus to take them straight to his loft, and he had obeyed wordlessly.

Well there, Magnus had gone to stand by the high windows in his living room without pouring himself a drink, looking tense. Alec had the sudden impression that he was worried about something. Nervous, even. Was something actually wrong after all?

"Magnus?" A nod. "Is everything alright?" Another nod. "You're not hurt are you?" A headshake. Reaching for straws, he asked again. "There's nothing, you know... bad that you think is going to happen? Because of last night, I mean." Hesitation, then a headshake. Alec sighed. "Am I this infuriating when you're trying to talk to me and I just nod?!"

That elicited a reaction: Magnus chuckled and turned, but his now glamoured eyes were sad and did not sparkle at all like they normally did. "No, Alexander," he spoke his name softly and fondly, "not at all, usually."

"Is something wrong?" Alec hesitantly stepped closer, relieved when he was rewarded with a smile. (And secretly even more relieved that Magnus had not stepped away. But something was _not_ right.)

"No, Alexander. Not really. I am sorry I did not reply to your calls or your texts - I did not remember to take my phone with me, and I could not leave the Magic alone, not when the Clave tried to use it for their own defense. They could literally have ruined the world." Alec felt his own eyes widen. "They did that?" _Another_ nod, but far less frustrating this time.

Stepping even closer, into Magnus personal space now (not that he seemed to mind), almost trapping him against the glass (he didn't much seem to mind _that_ , either, just shifting to give him room) Alec spoke slowly and silently. He didn't know why he felt the need to do so, but he did. "That's where you were." "Yes."

Another moment, and the implication of what Magnus had just told him finally came through his tired, relieved brain. "They really were corrupt then," Alec didn't mean it as a question, but Magnus answered anyway, repeating that single word. "Yes."

"Lydia won't let you get into trouble about it," he tried to reassure his still too tense boyfriend. "I know," Magnus responded softly.

Alexander had a question on the tip of his tounge, but first, another one was more important. "Why did you do it? Why risk it?" After a moment, he realised why it must have been. "To save your people from Valentine?" Magnus blinked, as if he had not thought of that before. "No", he admitted.

"Then why..?" He had no time to formulate a whole question., because Magnus continued with barely a moment's pause. "I overheard you and Isabelle talk in the kitchen at the institute. I did not _mean_ to, but I did. You talked of the difficulties you had, both associating with downworlders, and the things you might never reach, because of choosing me. And the truth is, Alexander," Magnus' eyes were so sincere that it almost hurt to meet them, but Alec did, " that I would rather change the very _fabric_ of the world itself than let you lose out on _anything_ at all. I never want to keep anything you deserve - and you deserve the _world_ \- nor anything you'd ever want from you, and..." He couldn't quite finish because that was the moment when Alec crashed their lips together, unable to help himself for another moment.

It was a few very heated kisses later, standing in Magnus' kitchen cooking lunch, that Alec finally had enough self-restraint (and he possessed a _lot_ of self-restraint) to ask his final question. "If everything is alright now, then why were you so nervous? Magnus, you're still super-tense."

Magnus laughed and shook his head. "You really do not know a lot about relationships, do you Alexander?" He asked fondly. He seemed, if anything, to be rather happy about that. Alec frowned. "What?" Another chuckle. "I was being thoroughly high-handed, presuming and even posessive in this, Alexander. Forgiving me for forgetting my cellphone is fair, having gotten an explanation and an apology, but this plot of mine? You have every right to be very angry right now."

Alec thought about it. "Even if it was because of me?" " _Especially_ because of that, Alexander. At the very least, I should have told you about it first."

Alec was perhaps no expert in relationships, but he did know the Law. "But you couldn't because that would have made me part in..." "Exactly. It would have put you at risk. And perhaps damaged your career in the future. So I had to risk it, even if you might never forgive me." There was a slight hesitation in his voice, and Alec could see his boyfriend's hands pause ever so slightly in what they were doing.

"If you were afraid I'd be mad, why did you do it?" "I think I have already answered that, Alexander." Magnus voice was still fond, but now, more than anything, it was sad. Alec just wanted to make that better.

"Well, maybe don't make a habit of it?" He offered by way of solution. He just wanted this to end, to go _away_ , for Magnus to smile again. Doubtlessly, Izzy would have choise words about this if he asked her, about easy forgiveness and probably some rant about respectless boyfriend behaviour, but he didn't care about any of that stuff now. He was just happy the way things had turned out.

Biting his lip, he did the only thing he could think of to solve this. He reached out for the advice of the person he trusted most in situations like this one. "I am not angry," he started, looking up from the rug where his eyes had somehow wandered off and meeting Magnus' sadly glamoured eyes, "I just want us to be alright again. I mean... we _are_ alright, aren't we?" He sounded way too raw, but here, with only Magnus to hear it, he didn't mind so much.

He minded even less when he was - finally - greeted with a warm smile, as Magnus - as ever - had the right words to make everything alright again. "Of course, Alexander."


	26. A Great Day After All

_Look at all that fluff... I_ love _fluff. (Not that anybody needed further evidence of that...)_

 _No copyright infringement intended._

 _TapTap_

Magnus stared out the windows at the loft, plainly refusing to turn around and face Alexander. He simply did not want know what his boyfriend's face currently looked like. How mad was he exactly? He just didn't want to know.

Magnus Bane was one of the greatest Warlocks there was: nevermind in New York City. The son of a Prince of Hell, he was powerful enough to summon any demon, cast any spell, brew any potion. He had gone alone to the lair of Valentine himself (albeit at some distance) and he had not been in the least afriad. Cautious, yes, one learned to be that through the centuries, but he had not been _scared_. He was now.

Alexander was asking questions. He answered them mostly nonverbally, his temporary likeness to Alexander in any conversation about emotions (or most anything else, for that matter) lost on him until Alexander lost his patience with the not even monosyllabic answers. That almost made him smile.

He let Alexander dictate the situation, not in either the mood nor the position to do much else, but helping him out as he realised Alexander did not understand. He was not sure exactly _what_ it was his shadowhunter did not understand, but the insecurity of not knowing was there in his eyes, plainly, when Magnus finally did turn around to face him.

Alexander did not seem all that angry - yet anyway - which was a tad surprising he supposed. Then again, he thought he might have been mistaken on that when he was kissed with a passion which boredered on aggressive. Alexander had never kissed him like that before. Not that he minded or anything...

Whatever it was, anyway, it did mean that Alexander was not breaking up kind of mad. It was not so long before he finally realised that Alexander was not mad at all. He always was an absolute _darling_.

Alexander helped make some pasta and they ate mostly in silence, sitting in the same couch they'd been sitting in together on that very first night full of nerves and only grudging trust. This time, they were sitting there closely enough that their whole sides were touching, and Alexander was leaning ever so slightly into Magnus, as if needing the comfort of having him there. After a plainly very worring night, Magnus had concluded that he probably _did_.

When they finished eating, Magnus looped one arm around Alexander's shoulder, and felt the shadowhunter let out a shuddering breath and lean closer, resting his head against his shoulder. "I am sorry I oprried you," he told him, kissing the side of his head, just at the temple. That was the last thing they said for the rest of a very long period of time.

All through the afternoon, Alexander's phone went of with texts; updates from Lydia and the others about new information mostly, and they read them together. Clary and Jocelyn had reunited with Luke, Lydia and the surviving Clave member had sent a group to search Valentine's lair (Lydia had sent Alexander a text early on asking if he could ask "his warlock" where that was, and they had both obliged without any more persuasion) and there (amongst _many_ other things) found evidence that Jace was, in fact, a _Herondale_. Magnus was not surprised. He was showing a lot of signs of being one, come to think of it. He had simply assumed that a Herondale had married a Wayland at some point (he had not, to be honest, spent a lot of time nor effort thinking about it), but this was another explanation.

The older Lightwoods had been re-examined and while not facing arrest, the Instiute had been willingly handed over to Lydia (who was really rising in the ranks today) and her "non-husband". The strangely open-minded surviving Clave member had agreed to another kind of partnership running the New York the institute than was the norm, letting Alexander be with Magnus instead of marrying Lydia. Magnus was happy he had chosen to make sure she was safe - she was really as _solid_ as he had heard rumoured.


	27. And All Is Fluff And Glitter

_This, finally, is the final chapter, marking the end of this story on its one year anniversary from starting. (I know, time flies!) I hope you have all enjoyed it - thanks to everybody who has spurred me on with comments and reviews - and that it has given everybody pleasant sugar-shocks with all its fluff._

 _Further thanks to my beta - Honestlydarkprincess - and I hope to see you all again in my other Shadowhunters stories. I have a couple of other finished Malec stories (All my Shadowhunters stories are Malec stories, come to think of it), and my other Malec longrunner "I'd Love You Either Way", is still ongoing._

 _Finally, no copyright infringement is intended. This story is intended_ only _to fluff your lives a tiny bit, and nothing else._

 _TapTap_

Once again, Alec woke to warmth and sunshine. He smiled for himself, slowly waking up, arching into Magnus and recieving a warm, happy laughter in responce. He couldn't help but blush slightly thinking about last night... but he knew now that Magnus would only find that endearing. He wasn't worrying any more.

It has been _wonderful_ , and not at all as nervous as he had been afraid of. Probably just because it was _Magnus_ , he was sure of that. He had to ask though, so he did. "Was it any good? For _you_ , I mean?" He looked up, meeting Magnus' warm, _loving_ (the word had been said last night, _repeatedly_ , and he wasn't giving it up now!) unglamoured cat-eyes, finding only happiness there.

Magnus smiled, in that special way reserved only for _them_ , nodding. "It was perfect, Alexander." He made his name sound like a prayer. "I know I wasn't, you know, very... ehrm... _proactive_?" Magnus actually looked a bit embaressed in responce to that, though Alec couldn't imagine _why_.

"I know I didn't really let you get a move in edgewise, Alexander, but it _was_ your first time and well... you were just making such pretty sounds I couldn't help myself. I know it was a bit selfish." Alec had (after blinking several times, speechless) to snort at that. _Only Magnus_.

"Selfish? Or maybe exactly the opposite?" He finally suggested, cuddling up to his boyfriend. Magnus was being silly, but he loved him anyway. Magnus chuckled, cuddling right back. "Yes, of course! Because how nice it was seeing you like that aside, Alexander, making my boyfriend's first time a good experience instead of awkward or traumatic won't benefit me at _all_!" "Just be silent," Alec muttered, closing his eyes again against Magnus' neck. Okay, so maybe Magnus _wasn't_ being that silly after all, but that didn't change anything.

"It was _perfect_ , Alexander," Magnus mumbled into his hair, and Alec was happy, because he _knew_ it was the truth. It had been prefect, _together_ , and _they_ were _perfect_.

He had Magnus, and that was all that mattered to him. Him, and his _family_. Including his fantastic, _non-wife_ partner. They were lying there silently for a long while, just cuddling and drifting, Alec half asleep and Magnus just savouring the feeling of the shadowhunter, _his_ shadowhunter, in his arms.

There would always be another fight, but they would fight them together. _Always_. Even now, there'd be politics and conflicts, but they'd sort all that out. They loved one another, and the rest... well, Lydia would manage that.


End file.
